Our Child's Diary
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: '...aku yakin bahwa dia adalah anak kami. Namun, bagaimana aku bisa meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap bertahan' PruAus / Yaoi - M & M!Preg link dgn You are my 'Pet'
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: You're my pet_side story ; "Our Child's diary"**

**Characters: **

Hungary_M ( Elizabeta ) – Austria_P ( Roderich ) – Russia_M ( Ivan ) – German_M ( Ludwig ) – Prussia_SP ( Gilbert ) – Italia_M/SP ( Feliciano ) – Japan_P ( Kiku ) – France_M ( Francis ) – America_M ( Alfred ) – England_P ( Arthur ) – Switzerland ( Vash Zwingli ) –Liechtenstein ( Lili ).

**Rat :** M ( **and more…**)

**Genre :** Angst – Hurt/ Comfort – Romance **( bigwarning: MPREG / PPREG – male!pregnant / pet!pregnant)**

**#kalau tidak suka dengan rat M+ dan MPreg/PPreg, langsung CLOSE! ^_^**

**Desc**: Himaruya Hidekazu

**A/N thankz: **

**Thanks sebelumnya untuk yang sudah meng-review / mengkomen / add me as ur fav author – fav stories di cerita sebelumnya. Atas permintaan, akan aku usahakan melanjutkan dan maaf kalau sampai ketelatan update ( berhubung mulai sibuk ). **

**Untuk yang sudah mengikuti cerita 'You're my pet' sampai tamat, akan lebih mengerti situasi dan kondisi yang sebelumnya. Namun jika baru membaca dari sini-pun tidak akan masalah ^_^ karena alur disini akan sedikit berbeda dan hubungan antar tokoh akan tetap di angkat kembali.**

**A/N** :

^_^ menggunakan nama dari character masing-masing . M ( master ) dan P ( pet ) + SP ( special pet ).

**PoV :** Roderich ( Austria )

**-ooo****start par1****ooo-**

Tinggal bersama dengan seseorang yang dikasihi dan menjalankan keseharian dengan penuh keceriaan menjadi suatu kenangan tersendiri bagi setiap orang. Aku yang sebelumnya tinggal dengan penuh penderitaan, sakit baik tubuh maupun mental, sulit untuk melupakan segala kenangan pahit tersebut dalam waktu singkat. Mimpi buruk yang sudah terkumpul banyak, menjadi luka besar yang tidak mudah untuk mengobatinya.

Sejak Gilbert melepaskanku dari masa lalu yang kelam, perlahan-lahan kehidupanku mulai berubah. Tidak ada lagi yang memarahiku tanpa sebab, memaksaku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak wajar ataupun membiarkanku tenggelam didalam kesendirianku. Dia selalu ada disisiku dan membebaskanku untuk melakukan segala sesuatunya yang aku suka. Walaupun demikian, aku tidak pernah lupa menjaga sikap dengan dirinya.

Setelah makan siang, aku membersihkan 'rumah' yang menjadi milikku dan Gilbert. Sebuah apartemen kecil yang terdapat dua buah ruangan kecil yang merupakan kamar tidur dan ruang membaca. Ruang tamu, ruang makan dan dapur menjadi satu ruangan yang cukup untuk kami berdua. Sedangkan untuk kamar mandi sendiri, terdapat didalam kamar tidur kami. Ya, tempat tinggal yang sangat kecil untuk seseorang seperti Ivan, Francis, Ludwig, ataupun Elizabeta. Namun bagi kami berdua, tempat tinggal ini menjadi tempat yang paling hangat dan menyenangkan.

Dalam waktu 1 jam, aku selesai merapikan semuanya. Kuletakan peralatanku didalam kamar mandi lalu berjalan menuju ruang membaca. Disana terdapat sebuah piano berukuran sedang, berwarna coklat yang menempel pada sisi tembok. Piano ini diberikan Ludwig setelah kami membeli apartemen ini. Sebenarnya ini hadiah dari ayah mereka untuk Gilbert. Seiringnya waktu, Gilbert merasa bosan dan akhirnya tidak pernah dimainkan kembali.

Kubuka penutupnya dan kulipat kain pelindungnya. Kumainkan beberapa lagu yang pernah aku pelajari selama aku masih berada diakademik. Beruntung, jari tanganku dapat bergerak cepat mengikuti irama lagu yang terbayang didalam imajinasiku. Ada beberapa bagian yang tidak dapat aku mainkan dengan baik, tapi itu bukanlah suatu masalah yang besar. Dua tahun aku tidak pernah menyentuh piano lagi, tentu mempengaruhi daya ingat pada jari-jariku.

Kututup kedua mataku mengikuti irama lagu yang kumainkan. Angin sore yang memasuki ruangan melalui jendela didepan piano ini, membuatku semakin terbuai dengan nada-nada yang kumainkan. Sungguh kebahagiaan tersendiri yang tidak dapat kujelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Di tengahku bermain, tiba-tiba saja kurasakan tangan seseorang menutup kedua mataku. Spontan tubuhku menegang dan bergetar ketakutan. Kuhentikan permainanku dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku.

"Si-siapa…?," ucapku dengan nada bergetar. Tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik tangan ini. "Si-siapa? Ada perlu apa?."

Tanpa peringatan, kedua tangan tersebut melingkar di pinggangku dan kepalanya bersandar pada bahuku. Tercium aroma tubuhnya yang khas dan terdengar suara 'kesesesese…' di telingaku. Akhirnya aku mengetahui siapakah pemilik kedua tangan tersebut.

"Gilbert!," seruku dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Kesesese…. Kenapa? Kamu takut, ya? Hahahaha… Maaf, aku hanya bercanda…"Aku hanya terdiam sambil memalingkan wajahku padanya.

_Kesal, namun aku tidak bisa marah dengannya. _

Gilbert mengecup pipi kananku, kubalikan tubuhku dan bibir kami saling bertemu. Sebuah ciuman 'selamat datang' yang terlambat kuberikan. Tapi aku tidak perlu khawatir, karena dia sendiri yang akan memintanya padaku. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Gilbert melepaskan ciumannya dan diam menatapku.

"Ada apa?."

Tidak ada sepatah kata dan hanya sebuah senyuman darinya. Perlahan dia berjalan meninggalkanku dan dari gerak tubuhnya, sepertinya dia memintaku untuk mengikutinya dari belakang. Gilbert membuka jendela ruang tamu yang terhubung dengan teras lalu duduk diam dengan posisi menghadap keluar. Takut dia akan marah, aku duduk disampingnya dan kembali bertanya padanya.

"Kesesese, Roderich… tidak terasa sudah setengah tahun,ya… sungguh awesome…"

Aku terdiam menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan. Gilbert kembali tersenyum dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada bahu kanannya dan membiarkan tangannya mengusap bahu tanganku yang melingkar padaku. Tangan kirinya meraih tangan kiriku dan dia selipkan jari-jarinya padaku.

"Ada apa, Gil? Apa kamu ada masalah?," tanyaku sambil menaikan kepalaku untuk menatapnya.

Gilbert menggeleng.

"Tidak. Semuanya berjalan lancar, Roddy…" Roddy adalah nama kecilku darinya. "Hari ini Yao mendapatkan pasien baru dan dia itu sepertimu. Umurnya masih kecil namun tubuh dan jiwanya sungguh mengenaskan. Arthur yang secara kebetulan bertemu dengannya di lorong-lorong, langsung membawanya untuk segera diperiksa. Jiwanya yang sudah terluka, tidak dapat menjawab seluruh pertanyaan sederhana. Akhirnya mereka meminta tolong padaku dan Kiku untuk membantunya mendapatkan informasi mengenai majikannya yang kejam itu…"

"…ternyata masih banyak…," ucapku lemah.

"Stt… Jangan kamu pikirkan, Roderich. Maaf jika kejadian yang tidak awesome ini kuceritakan padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Gil… aku ikut merasa kasihan dengan anak itu dan aku mengerti sekali bagaimana perasaannya yang terluka. Sungguh sulit sekali untuk disembuhkan…,"

"Roderich…"

Gilbert kembali memelukku dengan erat sambil menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi hitam dengan cahaya-cahaya kecil dipermukaannya. Kutatap wajah Gilbert yang terlihat sedih dan mengecupnya. Kucoba menghiburnya dengan memberikan tubuhku untuknya. Kubalikan tubuhku untuk saling berhadapan dengannya, melingkarkan tanganku pada bahunya dan membiarkan dia menghirup aroma tubuhku. Jika ini bisa membuatnya lebih tenang, aku tidak akan marah ataupun menolak.

Tangan hangatnya dia lingkarkan didalam kaus biruku. Tanpa perlawanan, akupun memegang wajahnya dan membiarkan dia menguasai mulutku. Perlahan-lahan pertahanan tubuhku melemah seiring jari tangannya yang menyentuh bagian tubuh sensitifku dibalik kaus celanaku. Aku yang sudah tidak kuat dengan sensasi ini, hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya dengan kedua tanganku yang melingkar pada tubuhnya. Ditengah sensasi ini, kulitkupun merasakan hawa dinginnya malam ketika Gilbert mulai melepaskan kaus celanaku. Dalam waktu singkat, kurasakan sesuatu yang mengalir deras dari dalam tubuhku membasahi pakaian dalamku.

"Gil…bert…," desahku yang masih bersandar pada bahu kirinya.

"Maaf sudah membuat pakaianmu menjadi kotor, kesesese…," ucapnya sambil melepaskan kain penutupku sebatas lututku. "Tapi ini awesome!"

Tanpa kata, Gilbert mendekatkan wajahnya dan kurasakan lidahnya yang kembali menyentuh tubuhku. Telapak tangan kananku menutup mulut, sedangkan tangan kiriku menjadi penahan tubuhku. Tubuhku kembali gemetar seiring gerakan lidahnya yang semakin cepat dan salah satu jari tangannya menembus pertahanan tubuhku. Genggamanku semakin erat dan desahanku semakin tidak tertahankan. Kali ini cairanku yang membasahi wajah dan tubuh Gilbert, membuatku merasa takut. Secara tidak sadar, tubuhku menghindarinya dan menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan.

"G-gilbert… ma-maafkan aku…," panikku dan terburu-buru mengambil celanaku yang masih bersih untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Rasa panik dan takut membuatku terisak.

"Hey…," Gilbert menarik tanganku lalu menciumku. "Apa yang kamu takutkan, Roddy? Aku yang AWESOME ini tidak marah padamu, kesesese…" Gilbert kembali mengecupku dari sudut mataku, pipiku lalu bibirku. Aku yang terisak hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan diam menunduk. Sungguh aku merasa tidak pantas berhadapan dengannya.

Setelah tubuhku cukup siap, Gilbert mengiringku untuk berbaring diatas kayu dingin ini dan diapun memposisikan dirinya diatasku. Bibir kami kembali bertemu seiring dia menembus pertahanan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Ketika mulutku terbuka, Gilbert kembali menciumku dalam-dalam. Kedua tanganku ditahan olehnya dan memaksaku untuk memanggil namanya karena aku sudah tidak kuat untuk menahannya tanpa menutup dengan telapak tanganku. Desahanku semakin menjadi-jadi saat Gilbert menghirup aroma tubuhku pada leher dan dadaku. Selain itu kecepatan pada tubuhnya semakin bertambah, sehingga dalam sesaat akupun kembali pada batas ketahanan tubuhku.

"Gil…bert…," ucapku perlahan sambil menatap wajahnya yang sudah terbawa pada suasana ini. Kulihat Gilbert yang tersenyum padaku dan mengusap keringat pada keningku.

"Roddy…"

Gilbert kembali menciumku dan tubuhnyapun memasuki tubuhku sampai batas pertahananku. Setiap hentakan tubuhnya mengenai bagian yang membuat pandanganku menghilang. Nafas dan detak jantungku yang semakin tidak teratur membuat tubuhku semakin bergetar hebat. Kaki maupun ekorku menegang hebat. Kedua tanganku mencengkeram keras pada lengan tangannya yang berada disisi bahuku dan tidak lama kemudian tubuhku merasakan adanya cairan panas yang memasuki tubuhku dalam jumlah banyak. Kutersenyum padanya dan bibir kami bertemu untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaan ini.

-oooo-

Beberapa hari kemudian, Gilbert berpamitan padaku untuk suatu pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan ditempat kerjanya. Mendapatkan banyak pasien diwaktu singkat, membuatnya harus menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memberikan perhatian dan perawatan secara berkala. Aku mengerti benar bagaimana dan seperti apa pekerjaannya itu. Untuk pertama kalinya dia meninggalkanku sendirian diapartemen ini. Tugasnya yang semakin berat berikut dengan perjalan pulangnya, membuatnya tidak mempunyai waktu untuk beristirahat. Oleh karena itu, dengan berat hati aku harus mengambil keputusan untuk mengizinkannya. Sebenarnya hal seperti ini bukanlah suatu keputusan yang bisa aku ambil, karena dialah 'majikan'ku. Tetapi Gilbert tidak pernah membahasnya dan melihatku sama seperti dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Roderich. Setelah selesai, dengan kecepatan yang awesome ini, aku akan segera pulang dan menemanimu seharian," ucapnya sebelum berpamitan padaku.

Aku tertawa kecil dan mengecup pipinya. "Tidak apa-apa, Gil… Ini hanya satu malam dan besok pagi kau-pun sudah kembali ke apartemen ini. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Gilbert…"

"Kesesese… jika ada masalah, jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku yang awesome ini, ya! Atau kamu bisa menghubungi Ludwig ataupun Feliciano. Hmmm… mungkin lebih baik kalau kamu tinggal bersama dengan mereka sa-"

Akupun menciumnya untuk menghentikan seluruh rasa khawatirnya. Memang berat untuk berpisah dengannya walau hanya satu malam, tapi aku tidak boleh egois. Kebaikan dan perhatiannya sudah menolong diriku lepas dari rantai yang mengikatku. Kini gilirannya untuk membagi kebaikannya itu pada kaumku yang lebih membutuhkan kehadirannya.

"Ro-roderich…," wajah Gilbert memerah.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Tidak usah khawatir, ya." Senyumku dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya.

"Ya. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Aku mengangguk. "Selamat jalan, Gil…"

Gilbert mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu apartemen ini. Senyum diwajahku perlahan digantikan dengan isak tangis yang mengisi keheningan diruangan ini. Sebenarnya aku masih merasa takut untuk ditinggal sendirian seperti ini. Selain itu, perasaanku mengatakan bahwa akan ada sesuatu hal buruk terjadi.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatirku dipagi ini, aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat kue coklat kesukaanku. Kusiapkan seluruh bahan yang dibutuhkan lalu segera membuatnya. Dalam waktu satu jam, kue coklatku telah siap untuk memasuki tahap akhir. Kumasukan kue coklatku kedalam panggangan lalu mengatur waktunya. Untuk menunggu sampai kueku siap, kusiapkan cangkir beserta teh kesukaanku dan Gilbert. Ditengah aku menyiapkan tehku, terdengar suara bel apartemen ini. Kukeringkan tanganku sejenak lalu berlari kecil untuk melihat siapakah yang datang berkunjung hari ini.

"Paket untuk tuan Gilbert," seru seseorang dibalik pintu.

"Ya. Tunggu…" ucapku sambil membukakan rantai kuncinya. Rasa terkejutku tidak bisa aku tutupi ketika aku mendapatkan seseorang yang tidak asing dihadapanku saat ini. Seseorang yang sudah lama tidak aku temui dan akupun mengenalnya dengan pasti.

"Ro-roderich? Sedang apa kamu disini?"

Sudah lama kami tidak berjumpa, namun gaya dan nada berbicaranya tidak berubah sama sekali. Tubuhku sedikit terhentak mendengar nada suaranya yang membentak itu.

"Aku memang tinggal disini, Vash," jelasku secara singkat. "…dan sekarang Gilbert adalah majikanku."

"Oh?," Vash memalingkan wajahnya sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kepadaku. "Ini ada paket dari seseorang yang bernama Fritz Beilschmidt."

Aku menerima kotak kecil itu dan menatapnya sesaat. "Vash, bagaimana kalau kita masuk sejenak? Aku baru saja membuat kue coklat dan menyiapkan teh."Seperti biasa, Vash memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangguk pelan.

Sejak aku mengenalnya di akademis, dia adalah salah satu manusia normal yang tidak menganggapku berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Tidak jarang dia membantuku dan melindungiku dari mereka yang selalu mengejekku. Namun karena perbedaan kelas yang begitu banyak dan keterbatasanku untuk masuk, membuatku jarang bertemu dengannya. Selain itu, dia juga mempunyai peliharaan yang begitu manis dan sangat dekat dengannya. Seorang anak perempuan yang dia temukan dipinggir jalan yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Akupun mengetahuinya saat dia meminta saran dan pendapat mengenai apa saja yang harus dipersiapkan untuk 'kaum' sepertiku ini.

Kuajak dia untuk duduk diruang tengah sambil menungguku menyiapkan teh. Dalam waktu 10 menit, kue coklatku sudah siap lalu akupun berjalan mendekatinya dengan sebuah nampan ditanganku. Harum kue coklat dan teh ini membuatku semakin tidak sabar untuk menyantapnya.

"Jadi…," Vash mulai angkat bicara sambil melihatku meletakan piring dan cangkir dihadapannya. "…sudah berapa lama kamu tinggal disini?"

"Sekitar 3 bulan. Sebelumnya aku sempat tinggal bersama dengan adiknya…" Vash mengangguk lalu meneguk minuman yang kusediakan. "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kabarmu dan Lili? Bagaimana dia sekarang?." Lili adalah nama peliharaannya.

"Aku dan dia baik-baik saja. Aku sempat khawatir dengan keadaannya dalam beberapa hari lalu, tetapi itu semua bisa aku atasi dan…," Vash menatapku. "…apa yang kamu lakukan selama ini? Lebih dari satu tahun kamu tidak memberikan kabar kepadaku? Aku mendengar kalau kamu sempat dilarang keluar sama sekali oleh Ivan dan bagaimana sekarang kamu bisa bersama dengan 'dia'? Kalian itu berbeda!"

Aku tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. Sejak dulu Vash tidak menyukai 'kaum' seperti Gilbert karena ayahnya yang sempat hampir terbunuh untuk suatu masalah yang tidak jelas kasusnya. Lebih tepatnya penyerangan secara acak oleh 'kaum' Gilbert yang tidak menyukai manusia. Beruntung ayahnya sempat ditolong oleh seseorang yang secara kebetulan melintas ditempat kejadiaan tersebut, dan sejak saat itu Vash membenci 'kaum' bertelinga anjing ini.

"Cerita yang sangat panjang dan akupun tidak tahu harus aku mulai dari mana…" Kuteguk minumanku dan menatapnya yang duduk berseberangan denganku. "…dan itu semua adalah mimpi buruk…," tanpa kusadari air mata kembali keluar dari sudut mataku.

"Roderich…"

Kutekuk kedua lututku dan mendekatkannya didepan dadaku. Kusandarkan kepalaku dan kulingkarkan tanganku pada kakiku. Aku sudah terbiasa bercerita ataupun menangis didepan Vash, namun ketika bayangan Ivan dan Francis kembali dipikiranku, tubuhku kembali bergetar dan nafasku semakin tidak beraturan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?," tanyanya khawatir sambil meletakan tangannya pada bahuku.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa…," jawabku singkat. "Vash, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu…" Vash bergumam sebagai ganti jawaban. "Apa kamu tahu cara untuk melupakan mimpi buruk?"

Vash menatapku dengan penuh kebingungan, duduk disebelahku. "Boleh aku tahu, apakah mimpimu itu terus terulang dengan mimpi yang sama? Atau bagaimana?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Mimpi burukku itu sebenarnya aku dapatkan sejak Ivan dan Francis menjadi 'majikanku'. Hari-hariku menjadi lebih buruk jika dibandingkan dengan kehidupanku sebelum aku tinggal bersama Elizabeta. Aku ingin melupakan itu, Vash. Aku tidak ingin mengingat mimpi buruk yang selalu membuatku ketakutan! Selain itu, aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi orang lain, Vash…"

Vash yang berada disebelahku melingkarkan tangannya dan membiarkan aku bersandar pada bahunya. "Aku bingung. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa melupakan itu?." Tanpa kata, aku langsung meluruskan punggungku dan menatapnya dengan serius. "Kumohon, bantu aku dan beritaku aku… Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan mimpi ini? Bagaimana cara agar mimpi ini tidak datang lagi padaku, Vash. Kumohon… Beritahu aku…," tanpa kusadari aku mulai terisak.

Vash menggeleng dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya. "Aku bisa saja membantumu, tapi itu balik lagi kepadamu. Jika kamu ingin melupakan mimpi burukmu, kamu harus yakin bahwa mimpi itu sebenarnya tidak pernah ada. Yakin bahwa itu semua bukanlah suatu kenyataan yang kamu lihat. Itu hanyalah sebuah simpanan sesaat dari rasa kesal yang sudah tertimbun lama…."

"Benarkah?"

Vash mengangguk. "Jika kamu yakin bahwa mimpi itu hanyalah sebuah teka teki, jalanilah kehidupanmu seperti biasa. Jangan membuat mimpi burukmu itu menjadi suatu beban pikiran disetiap aktivitasmu. Lupakanlah… Bukankah itu yang selalu diajarkan kepada 'kaum' kalian untuk tetap bertahan di dunia ini?"

Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai ganti persetujuanku dengan pernyataannya. Kurasakan pelukannya semakin erat dan akupun membalasnya dengan melingkarkan tanganku pada tubuhnya. Sungguh aku merasa beruntung mempunyai seorang teman bernama Vash.

Selain pintar dan berprestasi, Vash juga mempunyai sikap dewasa dan kehangatan tersendiri. Berkat dia, aku tidak sendirian di dalam kelas ataupun pembagian kelompok kerja. Selain itu, hubunganku dengan dia sudah seperti saudara dekat. Baginya, aku mempunyai tingkatan yang sama dengan adiknya, Lili. Namun itu tidak menjadi suatu masalah yang harus diperdebatkan. Berkat dirinya, aku dapat merasakan kehangatan kasih dan perhatian dari seorang keluarga terdekat. Tidak perduli bagaimana dan seperti apa mereka bersama. Selama ada kerukunan dan kedamaian, suasanapun menjadi lebih hangat dan menyenangkan.

Tanpa disadari hari semakin siang dan Vash harus segera berpamitan untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Setelah menutup pintu dan meletakan paket milik Gilbert dikamar kami, akupun kembali duduk diruang tengah untuk menonton beberapa acara. Berkali-kali aku mengganti program acara, dan tidak ada satupun yang membuatku tertarik ataupun menghilangkan rasa kebosananku. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk berbelanja, membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang sekiranya dibutuhkan untuk membuat makanan kesukaan Gilbert. Aku ingin menyajikan sesuatu untuknya ketika dia pulang nanti.

Selesai mengganti pakaian dan mempersiapkan dompet beserta telepon genggamku, akupun siap untuk berangkat. Langkahku terhenti seiring kulihat rantai kalung yang biasa aku gunakan ketika aku masih tinggal bersama Elizabeta, Ivan, maupun Francis. Aku tidak membuangnya karena rantai ini pemberian Elizabeta yang dapat kusimpan sampai sekarang. Selain itu, aku tidak pernah keluar sendirian sejak Gilbert menjadi majikanku. Ini menjadi pertama kalinya aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk berbelanja tanpa kehadirannya disisiku. Rasa ragu memenuhi pikiranku dan membuatku mengeluarkan telepon genggamku, lalu bersiap untuk menghubungi Feliciano ataupun Kiku. Tapi niat itu aku urungkan karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu keseharian mereka. Akhirnya kumasukan telepon genggamku dan melanjutkan langkahku menuju swalayan terdekat.

Jarak antara swalayan dan apartemen hanya memakan waktu 15 menit. Setelah sampai di swalayan, dengan santai kulihat beberapa macam sayuran ataupun bahan lainnya yang kubutuhkan. Tetapi perasaanku mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku. Aku semakin yakin dengan perasaanku ketika aku berhenti untuk memilih sayuran dan terdengar beberapa pembicaraan orang-orang sekitar.

"Hey, lihat. Wajah dan tubuhnya benar-benar bagus! Benar-benar terawat dan bersih!, " bisik seorang manusia bersama dengan temannya. Siapa mereka, aku tidak mengenalnya ataupun melihatnya karena posisiku yang membelakangi mereka.

"Benar sekali! Tapi kamu yakin kalau dia dirawat atau dia _kabur_ dari majikannya?," bisik seorang yang lainnya.

"Hmm?," temannya diam sejenak. "Sepertinya kamu benar. Lihat saja, dia tidak memakai kalung apapun pada lehernya. Atau dia dibuang begitu saja?," lanjutnya.

"Entahlah…Lalu apa-"

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera berjalan menjauhi mereka untuk mencari cermin ataupun besi apapun yang dapat menghilangkan rasa khawatirku. Seletah aku berjalan beberapa langkah, tubuhku menegang ketika melihat pantulan tubuhku pada besi putih yang menjadi lemari pendingin. Tidak ada kalung apapun yang tergantung pada leherku, bahkan kalung pengenal sekalipun. Selama ini aku selalu berjalan bersama dengan Gilbert, sehingga aku tidak membutuhkan dan merasa yakin kalau dia akan selalu melindungiku. Selain itu, dia juga tidak pernah memaksaku untuk memakainya.

Setelah memeriksa barang belanjaanku, aku segera berlari menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaanku dan kembali ke apartemenku. Aku hanya bisa diam menutupi rasa ketakutanku dari padangan para manusia yang menatapku tajam.

'_Jadi inilah alasan mengapa mereka semua menatapku penuh curiga…'_

Kukeluarkan beberapa lembar untuk membayar, lalu akupun bergegas untuk segera kembali. Baru saja aku melangkah beberapa langkah dari pintu keluar swalayan, tiba-tiba saja ada 2 orang laki-laki manusia yang berdiri dihadapanku. Tubuh mereka tidak terlalu besar dan tinggi seperti Ivan, namun tatapan mereka membuatku merasa ketakutan. Tanpa kata, aku berjalan mundur untuk menghindari mereka, tetapi aku terlambat karena salah satu dari mereka segera menangkap lengan tanganku dan menarikku ke sudut bangunan yang cukup gelap dan jauh dari perhatian sekitar.

"Si-siapa kalian?" seruku dengan penuh ketakutan. Kurasakan ekorku begetar dan telingaku menunduk.

"Siapa kami, ini bukan menjadi masalah bagimu…," pria yang berambut biru itu mendekatiku dan mengunci gerakanku dengan meletakan kedua tangannya diantara kepalaku. "Sepertinya kamu tersesat. Bagaimana kalau kamu ikut dengan kami?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak tersesat dan sekarang aku mau pulang!," seruku dan akupun mencoba untuk melepaskan diriku.

Tiba-tiba saja pria itu menarik tanganku yang membuat kantung belanjaanku terlepas lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Kupalingkan wajahku dan dia melanjutkan menghirup aroma tubuhku dari leherku. Tubuhku semakin bergetar hebat dan rasa takutku semakin memenuhi pikiranku. Kucoba sebisaku untuk melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya, namun usahaku sia-sia. Walau tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar, namun tenaga kami cukup berbeda.

"Jangan melawan jika tidak mau kami kasari," bentak temannya yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari kami berdua dan mempunyai rambut berwarna kecoklatan. Tubuhku menegang mendengar bentakannya dan tanpa kusadari airmata hampir keluar dari sudut mataku. "Bawa saja dia ketempat kita," sambungnya sambil mengambil kantung belanjaanku.

"Ya. Kau benar," balasnya sambil menatapku tajam.

Melawan? Tentu saja. Kucoba sebisaku untuk tetap melawan dan berteriak. Usahaku sia-sia akibat telapak tangan laki-laki berambut biru itu membungkam mulutku dan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuhku. Aku terus memberontak sampai akhirnya tubuhku terlepas dari pelukannya, tetapi aku lupa dengan temannya yang berada didekat kami. Akupun terjatuh akibat tersengkat oleh kaki temannya itu dan sebuah pukulan mengenai leher belakangku. Membuat pandangan dan kesadaranku semakin menghilang.

"Le…lepaskan…," cobaku untuk tetap bertahan dan bangun untuk menghindari mereka.

Kulihat mereka hanya tertawa dan salah satu dari mereka menarik ekorku, yang membuat tubuhku semakin menegang. Seiring gerakanku yang terus menghindar, tarikannya pada ekorku semakin keras dan membuatku cukup berteriak lemah. Akhirnya tubuhku menggigil dan pertahanan tubuhku semakin melemah.

"…a…a-aku…mo-mohon…le…lepask…"

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapanku, laki-laki itu membawaku dengan meletakanku pada bahunya dengan menggenggam ekor dan melingkarkannya pada tangannya. Aku hanya bisa diam seperti seorang anak kecil yang menggigil ketakutan tanpa perlawanan sama sekali. Tidak lama kemudian pandanganku semakin mengabur dan kedua mataku semakin berat untuk dibuka.

'_Gilbert…kumohon… tolong aku… tolong aku… tolong aku!'_

Ucapku dalam hati sebelum akhirnya pandanganku berubah secara keseluruhan menjadi cahaya putih.

**-ooendpart 1oo—**

**R n R , please…? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: You're my pet_side story ; "Our Child's diary"**

**Characters: **

Hungary_M ( Elizabeta ) – Austria_P ( Roderich ) – Russia_M ( Ivan ) – German_M ( Ludwig ) – Prussia_SP ( Gilbert ) – Italia_M/SP ( Feliciano ) – Japan_P ( Kiku ) – France_M ( Francis ) – America_M ( Alfred ) – England_P ( Arthur ) – Switzerland ( Vash Zwingli ) –Liechtenstein ( Lili ).

**Rat :** M ( **and more…**)

**Genre :** Angst – Hurt/ Comfort – Romance **( bigwarning: MPREG / PPREG – male!pregnant / pet!pregnant)**

**#kalau tidak suka dengan rat M+ dan MPreg/PPreg, langsung CLOSE! ^_^**

**Desc**: Himaruya Hidekazu

**A/N** :

^_^ menggunakan nama dari character masing-masing . M ( master ) dan P ( pet ) + SP ( special pet ).

**PoV :** Roderich ( Austria )

**-ooostart part2ooo-**

Tubuh terasa dingin hingga menembus kulit putihku. Kurasakan tubuhku menggigil dan memaksaku untuk tetap terbawa dalam kegelapanku. Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku dan kudapatkan suasana yang tidak pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Ruangan ini cukup luas namun hanya bercahayakan sebuah lampu sehingga tidak cukup untuk menerangi seluruhnya. Kusadari tanganku terikat saat mau membetulkan posisiku yang tidak nyaman ini.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Menyenangkan?," tanya seseorang yang terdengar asing ditelingaku.

Pria ini berbeda dengan kedua orang yang kutemui sebelumnya. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi dan berambut hitam sebahu. Refleks kuberjalan mundur dan kudapati pertahananku melemah. Kedua orang temannya berada dibelakangku dan pria yang berambut coklat itu menarik tanganku dengan kasar. Mau tidak mau akupun mengikuti arah gerakannya, karena tarikannya membuat tanganku terasa sakit.

"A-apa yang mau kalian lakukan?," suaraku lemah dan bergetar. Aku semakin ketakutan saat tubuhku dilemparkan diatas sebuah matras usang dan berdebu.

Pria berambut hitam itu semakin mendekatiku dan memposisikan dirinya diatasku dengan tangannya yang menarik ekor panjangku. Seluruh tubuhku terasa melemah dan menggigil hebat. Perasaan tidak menyenangkan dan geli yang tidak dapat dijelaskan kepada kaum manusia normal lainnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menguasai seluruh tubuh dan kita hanya bisa mengikuti arahannya saja.

"Ku-kumohon…le-lepaskan…," desahku yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulutku. Kusadari wajah dan tubuhku memanas. Air mata mulai keluar dari sudut mataku.

"Sungguh menarik!," seru pria itu. Tangannya kembali menekan ekorku yang membuatku kembali terjatuh dan mendesah. Melihatku seperti ini, pria itu kembali tertawa dan mendekatkanwajahnya padaku. "Tenang saja. Sebentar lagi kita akan bermain permainan yang lebih menyenangkan," ucapnya singkat lalu menciumku dengan kasar.

Setiap kali aku melawan kepadanya, dia kembali menarik ataupun menekan ekorku. Tubuhku tidak berdaya melawan tindakannya dan hanya bisa berharap adanya seseorang yang menolongku.

"Ku-kumohon… lepaskan…"

Dia hanya tersenyum menatapku. "Kalian berdua jaga didepan, sedangkan aku akan bermain-main sejenak dengannya."

"Baik." jawabnya bersamaan lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan kami berdua.

Air mataku membasahi wajahku dengan pasti. Ketika ada kesempatan, kuberjalan mundur menghindarinya dan mencoba untuk kabur darinya. Usahaku kembali sia-sia karena dengan mudah dia menangkapku lalu membuka kancing kemejaku dan menghirup hawa tubuhku. Tidak ada perlawanan pasti kepadanya.

Rontaan dan teriakan mengisi ruangan ini. Kuterus memohon padanya untuk melepaskan diriku namun sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan sama sekali. Tubuhku kembali menegang hebat ketika salah satu tangannya menentuh bagian tubuhku yang paling sensitif, walau masih tertutup kain. Rasa takut sudah menguasai seluruh pikiranku. Diriku sepenuhnya sudah tidak bisa kukuasai lagi.

"Ja-jangan…," teriakku histeris.

"Bukankah terasa menyenangkan? Akan aku biarkan kamu merasa nyaman sebelum diriku," ucapnya lalu disusul tawa olehnya.

Tubuhku menggigil dan bergetar hebat. Perasaan yang sama ketika Gilbert menyentuh tubuhku, namun ini berbeda karena terasa menyakitkan. Kedua kakiku terus bergerak, mendukung tubuhku untuk lepas dari genggamannya. Namun posisiku yang tidak menguntungkan membuat itu semua menjadi sia-sia.

"Le-lepaskan…ja-jangan…"

Desakan hebat semakin keluar dari mulutku. Pandanganku mulai mengabur bercampur dengan air mataku. Tubuhku mulai menegang dan tatapanku mulai kosong.

"Keluarkan saja. Itu akan membantuku," serunya seiring gerakan tangannya semakin dipercepat.

Hawa panas memenuhi seluruh tubuh dan bergejolak hebat. Kurasakan kedua kakiku menegang dan sesuatu mengalir deras dari tubuhku. Pandanganku dan nafasku tertahan sejenak seiring cairan itu terus keluar membasahi kain penutupku. Setelah selesai, kepalaku terasa berat dan pandanganku semakin mengabur. Kurasakan tubuhku kembali jatuh. Mimpi buruk yang sudah lama kulupakan, kini kembali keluar menguasaiku.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang giliranmu untuk membantuku," tawanya tanpa memberikanku kesempatan untuk beristirahat.

Dengan mudah dia melepaskan seluruh pakaianku sehingga hanya punggungku saja yang tertutupi oleh kain. Kucoba kembali menghindarinya, tetapi rasa sakit pada tubuhku membuatku semakin lemah. Dalam waktu singkat, pria itu mengikat kedua tanganku menjadi satu dan meletakannya diatas kepalaku. Tindakannya dia lanjutkan dengan mendorong tubuhku hingga kedua lututku hampir menyentuh keningku.

Wajahku memanas dan air mata terus mengalir. Rasa malu yang begitu besar karena selama ini hanya sebatas Ivan, Francis dan Gilbert yang melihat tubuhku seperti ini.

"Ku-kumohon… he-hentikan… aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapa-siapa jika kamu melepaskanku," isakku sambil menutup mataku dengan lengan tanganku.

"Aku tidak bodoh dan tidak akan aku lakukan," serunya ditengah tawanya. Tiba-tiba saja dia memukul tubuhku yang berada dihadapannya berulang kali hingga rasa perih dan sakit menguasaiku. Setelah merasa cukup puas, dia melepaskan tangannya dari kedua kakiku lalu membuka kancing celananya. Kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat mulai menyentuh bagian tubuhku yang sudah memerah.

Aku kembali berteriak dan memohon untuk melepaskan diriku. Tidak ada jawaban darinya selain sebuah hentakan keras memasuki seluruh tubuhku. Teriakanku semakin keras akibat rasa sakit pada tubuhku yang secara paksa dia masukan hingga mencapai batasnya. Selain itu, dia juga menarik dan menggenggam erat ekorku. Tubuhku semakin bergetar lemah.

"Benar-benar 'sempit' sekali tubuhmu," ucapnya senang. Aku hanya bisa menangis melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini dan hanya dapat berharap bahwa ini segera berakhir.

Tubuhnya terus memasuki tubuhku hingga kurasakan pandanganku menghilang untuk sesaat. Suara desahan keras mengisi ruangan ini. "Sepertinya aku menemukan bagian 'terindahmu'," tawanya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan gerakannya.

Air mataku terus mengalir seiring pria itu yang terus menyentuh 'titik' tersebut hingga akhirnya kurasakan tubuhku mencapai batas kembali. Cairan tubuhku kembali keluar deras namun tiba-tiba saja ditahan oleh genggaman tangannya sehingga kurasakan rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan.

"Ku-kumohon…le-lepaskan…," pintaku sambil menatapnya dibalik lengan kakiku.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku belum puas!"

Pria itu semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan membuat tubuhku semakin kesakitan akibat cairan tubuhku yang tertahankan. Tidak lama kemudian, kurasakan 'miliknya' memenuhi seluruh tubuhku dan dalam waktu singkat tubuhku terasa panas. Cairan miliknya dia keluarkan didalam tubuhku tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakitku. Pada akhirnya dia melepaskan dirinya dan membiarkanku 'membulat' untuk sesaat. Pasrah dan menangis, itulah yang hanya dapat kulakukan. Membiarkan seseorang 'mengambil' diriku tanpa perlawanan. Kurasakan sisa cairan miliknya mengalir keluar dari tubuhku. Diriku terasa kotor dan tidak berharga.

"Kumohon… biarkan aku pergi…"

"Tidak semudah itu."

Dengan kasar dia menarikku dari tali yang mengikat kedua tanganku dan memposisikan hadapanku pada tubuhnya, sehingga pandanganku berhadapan dengan 'miliknya'. Tubuhku bergetar hebat dan menatapnya sesaat. Aku hanya dapat menggeleng menandakan bahwa aku menolak untuk melakukan ini.

"Cepat lakukan sebelum aku bertindak lebih kasar!"

Tangan kasarnya memaksa mulutku menyentuh kulit tubuhnya namun aku tetap menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Melihat tindakanku ini, dia menarik rambutku sehingga aku kembali berteriak. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Kotor!"

"Kamu harus mau karena tubuhmu sudah lebih kotor! Siapa yang mau menerimamu dalam keadaan seperti ini, hah?"

Sesaat tubuhku terhentak. Rasa tegang akibat penyesalan dan rasa sedih membuatku terdiam dan menangis. Dia kembali memaksaku untuk melakukannya dan akupun terus meronta untuk menolaknya, hingga akhirnya kudengar suara keras mengisi ruangan ini.

"Siapa kamu! Berani sekali kamu memasuki ruangan ini!"

Kuarahkan pandanganku pada sumber suara tersebut. Kedua mataku terbuka lebar mendapatkan seseorang yang sudah lama ingin aku lupakan, kini berada dihadapanku. Seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan jaket coklat sepanjang lutut dengan sebuah syal putih melingkari lehernya.

"Tu-tuan Ivan…," ucapku tidak percaya.

"Oh? Jadi dia tuanmu?," pria itu melepaskan diriku dengan kasar hingga aku tersungkur, lalu berjalan mendekati Ivan. Jarak dan rasa lelah membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan kata-kata yang mereka ributkan. Namun ketika pria itu mau memukul Ivan, dengan mudah dia dijatuhkan tanpa perlawanan yang banyak. Sayang sekali, pria ini bukanlah lawan yang pantas untuk Ivan yang lebih berpengalaman dalam hal beladiri. Itulah yang kutahu ketika aku masih menjadi 'peliharaan'nya.

"Roderich, kamu tidak apa-apa?," tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan sesaat kedua mataku kembali terbuka lebar. Pria tadi sempat terbangun dan bersiap untuk menyerang Ivan dari belakang. "AWAS!"

Ivan sungguh hebat! Penjagaan yang hebat membuatnya mudah menghindari serangan tersebut dan dalam beberapa kali pukulan, pria itu jatuh pingsan. Tanpa membuang waktu, Ivan segera mengikat pria itu dengan tali yang tidak jauh darinya lalu kembali mendekatiku.

"Roderich…" Ivan menatapku sesaat dan aku hanya bisa menangis sambil menutup tubuhku dengan lutut beserta tanganku yang terikat. Ivan melepaskan jaketnya dan diletakannya pada bahuku. "Tenanglah. Ini sudah berakhir," sambungnya dengan perlahan.

Tanpa ragu akupun kembali menangis seiring Ivan memelukku dengan lembut. Aku tahu bahwa tubuhku sudah kotor dan tidak berharga, namun aku tidak percaya bahwa Ivan yang kubenci, kini berada dihadapanku dan menolongku dari mimpi buruk ini.

"Tenang Roderich… Tenanglah….," ucapnya berkali-kali dengan tangannya yang masih mengelus rambut dan telingaku. Tangisanku semakin keras seiring Ivan mempererat pelukannya. Saat ini Gilbert tidak ada disampingku, namun adanya kehadiran seseorang yang tidak aku duga beserta kehangatan yang dibawanya, membuat rasa takut dan senang meluap menjadi satu.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Athur bersama dengan Alfred datang membawa 3 orang tersebut ke kepolisian untuk diminta keterangan lebih jelas. Sebenarnya akupun diminta memberikan keterangan, namun tekanan dan lemahnya mental, membuat tubuhku melemah. Selain itu, keadaan tubuhkupun tidak memungkinkan diriku untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kepolisian. Mau tidak mau, akupun dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat untuk diperiksa, karena khawatir dengan keadaan tubuhku yang berbeda dengan manusia biasa dan mendapatkan perlakuan pemaksaan seperti ini.

**-ooopovGilbertooo—**

Melakukan pekerjaan sesuai dengan kemampuan dan keinginan hati menjadi suatu kelebihan dan keuntungan yang tidak dapat dinilai oleh siapapun. Setiap orang mempunyai berbagai macam perbedaan dari kebiasaan ataupun kemampuannya. Namun dibalik itu semua, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa berdalih untuk tidak mendapatkan dukungan dari seseorang disekelilingnya.

Menyelesaikan pekerjaan lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan, membuatku semakin semangat untuk segera pulang dan menemui sang kekasih yang sudah menunggu di rumah. Kulalui udara dingin dipagi hari yang menusuk tubuh kurusku. Senyum terukir diwajahku menghilangkan rasa lelah diseluruh tubuh. Namun ketika aku tiba di rumah, hanya cahaya gelap mengisi seluruh ruang rumah. Kucoba untuk memanggil namanya, tetapi keheningan yang kudapatkan. Rasa khawatir memenuhi seluruh pikiranku.

'_Kemana dia? Apa dia berada ditempat Ludwig?,' _ucapku dalam hati, mencoba untuk berfikir lebih jernih.

Kuambil telepon genggam dari dalam tas kecilku dan kudapatkan sebuah pesan yang membuat tubuhku menegang dan bergetar hebat. Sebuah pesan dari Ivan mengenai keadaan Roderich.

'_Gilbert, Roderich sempat diserang dan kini berada dirumah sakit. Cepatlah datang. –Ivan-'._

Tanpa berfikir panjang, kukunci kembali pintu rumah lalu dengan kecepatan yang kupunya, kupacu diriku menuju stasiun dan berlari menuju rumah sakit. Dalam waktu 30 menit, akupun sampai di rumah sakit dan menemukan Ivan duduk didepan sebuah kamar. Tanpa membuang waktu, akupun berjalan mendekatinya untuk mendapatkan keterangan yang lebih jelas.

"Ivan," seruku sambil berlari mendekatinya. "Bagaimana keadaan Roderich?."

"Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, da~. Sekarang Roderich sedang beristirahat didalam dan sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggunya dulu. Biarkan dia istirahat dan menenangkan pikirannya, da~"

Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Baiklah…" kuhela nafas sejenak, lalu kembali menatapnya. "Ivan, ceritakanlah padaku. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi dengannya? Kenapa dia bisa sampai disini?"

Kepergianku selama kurang dari 24 jam, ternyata menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk bagi Roderich. Ivan sendiri kurang tahu mengenai kejadian secara jelasnya, namun secara tidak sengaja dia mendengar suara teriakan dari sebuah gudang dengan 2 orang penjagaan. Setelah memeriksa, ternyata sumber suara tersebut berasal dari Roderich dan dengan segera Ivan menghubungi Arthur dan menolongnya.

"Namun…," penjelasan Ivan terhenti.

"Ada apa Ivan?"

Ivan terdiam sejenak. "Sebenarnya ini menjadi kabar buruk beserta kabar baik untukmu." Ivan menanyaiku sejenak untuk memilih namun aku tidak memperdulikannya. "Baiklah. Kabar baiknya, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ayah, Gilbert."

"Be-benarkah?" seruku tidak percaya. "Se-sejak kapan? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Ivan tersenyum untuk menenangkanku sejenak. "Kandungannya masih terlalu muda, hampir 3 bulan namun tanda-tandanya sudah terlihat. Hanya saja…" Ivan kembali terdiam. "Hari ini ada yang…" Ivan membisikan sesuatu ditelingaku yang membuat seluruh darah dan tubuhku terasa panas.

"A-apa? Kurang ajar! Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Kamu tidak usah khawatir. Arthur dan Alfred sudah mengurus mereka. Lebih baik kamu tetapi disini menunggu sampai Roderich terbangun. Kita tidak ada yang tahu dengan keadaannya, da. Terakhir kulihat, pandangannya begitu kosong dan ketakutan…"

Mendengar semua penjelasan Ivan membuat tubuhku melemas dan menjatuhkan diriku duduk dibangku depan kamar Roderich. Ivan ikut duduk disebelahku dan menepuk pundakku. "Gilbert, kau harus bisa meyakinkan dirinya bahwa anak yang dikandungnya adalah anak kalian…" aku terdiam menatapnya bingung. "Dokter memberitahuku bahwa sebenarnya tubuh Roderich dipenuhi 'cairan' milik orang yang sudah mencelakainya. Namun beruntung 'cairan' tersebut tidak terserap sehingga tidak mengganggu 'janin' yang tidak secara sengaja ditemui oleh dokter. Sepertinya Roderich juga belum mengetahui berita ini…"

"Jadi, dengan kata lain?"

Ivan mengangguk. "Dikhawatirkan Roderich mengalami trauma dan menolak 'janin' tersebut. Yakinlah bahwa 'dia' adalah anak kalian. Kamu harus bisa meyakinkannya, da~"

Aku tersenyum mendengar penjelasannya yang membuatku semakin merasa yakin. "Kesesese, kamu benar-benar awesome! Terima kasih banyak, Ivan!," seruku sambil menepuk punggung besarnya.

Ivan membalasku dengan sebuah pukulan perlahan pada bahuku. Ya, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mengenai perbedaan tenaga antara aku dan dia. Harus bisa dimengerti dan dimaklumi dengan pasti.

"Tidak apa-apa, da~ aku mengerti perasaanmu, da~ Karena akupun demikian. Oleh karena itu kita harus bi-"

"Apa maksudmu, Ivan? Aku tidak mengerti…"

Ivan tersenyum dan kali ini dia memelukku. "Akupun akan menjadi seorang ayah, da~. Saat ini kandungan Toris sudah berumur 5 bulan, da~"

Mendengar perkataannya, aku ikut tertawa dan menepuknya. "Sungguh berita awesome, Ivan! Selamat untukmu, ya!"

Kami berdua kembali tertawa sejenak, dan tidak lama kemudian Ivan berpamitan kepadaku karena hari semakin siang dan dia harus menemani Toris dirumahnya. Tentu saja aku tidak melarangnya karena aku mengerti benar bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Setelah berpamitan, perlahan aku memasuki kamar Roderich dan mendapatkan dirinya yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang. Kuberjalan mendekati dirinya dan duduk disisinya sambil mengusap tangannya yang terlilit dengan selang infus.

"Roderich… Maafkan aku… aku sudah gagal menjagamu," ucapku sesaat dan perlahan kedua matanya terbuka lebar… ketakutan. Raut senyum diwajahku ikut berubah dengan seluruh kebingungan didalam pikiranku. "Ro-roderich? Ka-kamu kenapa?."

Roderich tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dari gerak tubuhnya, dia terlihat ketakutan dan menjauhiku. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya. Kucoba untuk mendekatinya, namun raut wajahnya semakin ketakutan dan diapun mulai melempar barang yang berada didekatnya.

"Jangan mendekat!," serunya. "Jangan mendekat!."

"Ro-roderich? Ini aku, Gilbert…"

Beberapa kali kucoba untuk memanggilnya, meyakinkan dirinya mengenai kehadiranku, namun hasilnya nihil. Roderich kembali kedalam bayangan mimpi buruknya! Tanpa meminta izin, aku langsung menarik dirinya dan memposisikan diriku berada diatasnya dengan kedua tangan yang kutahan diatas kepalanya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

"Roderich! Ini aku, Gilbert! Sadarlah!"

Kutatap pandangannya yang kosong dan seperti menerawang sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui. Dalam hitungan detik, aku langsung mendekatkan wajahku padanya, menciumnya dalam-dalam dan seketika rontaannya mulai berkurang. Kedua matanya tertutup sejenak dan tidak lama kemudian kembali terbuka dengan kedua tangan yang dia lingkarkan pada leherku.

"G-gilbert…," isaknya perlahan. "A-aku…"

"Stttt… tidak apa-apa, Roderich. Kamu hanya mimpi buruk, Roderich. Lupakan mimpi buruk yang tidak awesome itu karena aku sudah berada disisimu sekarang."

Air mata kembali membasahi wajah putihnya. Kuposisikan diriku duduk disisnya dan membiarkan dia menangis didalam pelukanku, seperti seorang anak kecil yang terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Mengusap rambutnya dengan perlahan, sambil kulingkarkan tanganku pada tubuh kecilnya. Walau kami sudah hidup bersama, namun kusadari trauma yang dialaminya kini kembali menghantuinya.

"G-gilbert… ma-maafkan aku… maafkan aku...," ucapnya ditengah isak tangisnya.

Aku yang sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini hanya bisa memeluknya semakin erat dan kusadari air mata mulai keluar dari sudut mataku. Dengan berat kucoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, "Tidak… akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf kepadamu. Aku sudah gagal melindungimu, Roderich. Akulah yang harusnya dipersalahkan…"

Roderich melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku. Tangan lembutnya mengusap wajah panasku. "Gilbert…ka-kau…menangis? Mengapa kau yang menangis? Akulah yang salah…" Roderich memegang kepalanya dan pandangannya mulai kacau. "A-akulah yang lengah dan seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu. Tetapi aku…aku mala-"

Kukecup bibir kecilnya untuk menghentikan perkataannya yang semakin membuat perasaanku semakin tersakiti. Setelah beberapa saat, aku kembali menatapnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadaku. Melingkarkan tanganku pada tubuhnya dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Tidak… Kau tidak salah, Roderich. Tidak…" ucapku perlahan. "Sekarang lebih baik kamu beristirahat sejenak. Kamu pasti lelah setelah mengalami hari buruk ini. Tidurlah…"

Roderich melingkarkan tangannya padaku. "Kau…akan disini?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, aku akan selalu disini menemanimu, sampai kamu tertidur. Ah, tidak. Aku akan selalu disini menemanimu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi…"

Roderich mengangguk pelan hingga akhirnya kurasakan nafasnya mulai terasa tenang. Kuposisikan dirinya dengan benar diatas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Kuraih bangku yang tidak terlalu jauh, duduk disisinya dan menatapnya seiring mengusap rambut halusnya itu.

"Roderich…Maafkan aku…maafkan aku… sungguh aku ini tidak awesome. Tidak bisa menjaga dirimu, padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu berada disisimu…maafkan aku…," ucapku dalam hati seiring airmata yang terus mengalir membasahi wajahku.

**-end part 2-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: You're my pet_side story ; "Our Child's diary"**

**Characters**** Details****: **

Hungary_M ( Elizabeta ) – Austria_P ( Roderich ) – Russia_M ( Ivan ) – German_M ( Ludwig ) – Prussia_SP ( Gilbert ) – Italia_M/SP ( Feliciano ) – Japan_P ( Kiku ) – France_M ( Francis ) – America_M ( Alfred ) – England_P ( Arthur ) – Switzerland ( Vash Zwingli ) –Liechtenstein ( Lili ).

**Rat :** M ( **and more…**)

**Genre :** Angst – Hurt/ Comfort – Romance **( bigwarning: MPREG / PPREG – male!pregnant / pet!pregnant)**

**#kalau tidak suka dengan rat M+ dan MPreg/PPreg, langsung CLOSE! ^_^**

**Desc**: Himaruya Hidekazu

**A/N** :

^_^ menggunakan nama dari character masing-masing. M ( master ) dan P ( pet ) + SP ( special pet ).

**PoV :** Gilbert ( Prussia )

**-ooostart part3ooo-**

"… _cobaan yang kita alami tidak semuanya berakhir baik ataupun buruk. Semua itu tergantung bagaimana kita memahami dan menghadapinya..."_

Kalimat yang menenangkan dan menyejukan namun sulit sekali untuk diterima, terlebih dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ya…sebuah keadaan yang tidak ada jawaban kepastian apakah akan berakhir baik ataupun buruk.

Berada dirumah sakit dalam waktu lama, tidak menjamin akan datangnya sebuah kesembuhan walau dalam skala kecil. Tiga hari lamanya aku berada disisinya, namun kondisinya semakin lama semakin memburuk. Setiap siang dan malam, Roderich selalu berteriak dan menangis. Bahkan tidak jarang, dia mengigau ataupun kehilangan arah pandangannya. Traumanya yang sudah merekat pada pikirannya, kini semakin sulit untuk dilepaskan.

"…dak…tidak…TIDAK!"

Tubuhku terhentak bangun mendengar suara teriakan Roderich dan dengan segera menatapnya untuk menenangkannya. Kedua matanya masih tertutup, namun kedua tangannya dia gerakan seakan menghindar dari sesuatu yang ada didalam 'pandangannya'.

"Roderich…Roderich… Sadarlah…," seruku sambil menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Hari ini sudah memasuki malam kedelapan dan bayangan tersebut masih menguasai pikirannya. Air matanya kembali mengalir dan kedua tangannya dia gerakan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Tentu saja tidak aku lepaskan, dan tetap berusaha menahan dia sambil terus memanggil namanya.

Kutatap jam yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"…_jam 11 malam…__ haruskah__ aku memanggil suster untuk memberikannya obat lagi…" _

Aku terus menggeleng menghilangkan pikiranku mengenai memberikan obat penenang padanya. Menggunakan obat tersebut memang praktis, namun aku tidak ingin membuat tubuhnya terbiasa dengan obat tersebut, terlebih lagi terdapat anak kami didalam tubuhnya. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin membahayakan kesehatan keduanya.

"Roderich, tenanglah… aku disini…"

"…lepaskan…kumohon jangan…jangan lagi…"

Tanpa melepaskan pelukanku, kuusap rambut beserta punggungnya. Kucoba sebisaku menenangkannya dengan bersenandung lagu 'tidur' untuknya. Perlahan rontaannya berkurang dan tubuhnya melemas. Kubaringkan kembali untuk membiarkannya beristirahat. Sisa air mata masih mengalir dari sudut matanya membuat perasaanku semakin sakit dan menyesakkan.

"Roderich… lupakanlah mimpi burukmu dan bayangkan betapa menyenangkannya berada ditaman bunga kesukaanmu bersama-sama dengan diriku…," gumamku sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit mengeras. "Aku tidak perduli bagaimana orang lain akan memandangmu, namun kamu tetaplah anak kami… ya, aku yang awesome ini adalah ayahmu… aku yakin kalau kamu akan menjadi anak yang awesome sepertiku…"

"…bert…Gilbert…"

Setengah tersadar, kudengar suara seseorang yang tidak asing terus memanggil namaku. Kurasakan tangan lembutnya mengguncangkan tubuhku secara perlahan dan ketika kubuka kedua mataku, kudapatkan dirinya yang masih duduk terdiam dihadapanku.

"Ah, selamat pagi. Roderich," kulihat kembali jam dinding ruangan ini untuk memastikan waktu kesadaranku. Ternyata jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, dengan begitu aku sudah tertidur sekitar 4 jam. "Kenapa? Ah, bagaimana dengan dirimu? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Roderich terdiam sesaat dan menatapku dengan ragu. Aku semakin bingung dengan sikapnya dan kembali bertanya dengan perlahan, memastikan dirinya bahwa aku ingin mendengar keraguannya itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Gilbert. Aku tahu kalau kamu lelah, tetapi… aku ingin sekali ke kamar mandi…dan tanganmu masih berada diatas tanganku... Jadi…jadi…," ucapnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

Mendengar itu, aku hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Roderich. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Lagipula, aku yang awesome ini tidak mungkin marah ataupun melarangmu. "

Kubetulkan posisi dudukku, mengecup pipinya lalu bersandar pada bangkuku. "Pergilah. Maaf sudah menahanmu…"

Dia menggeleng seiring perlahan turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa saat, Roderich kembali dan kembali duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Akupun mengambil segelas air dan memberikan kepadanya. "Saatnya minum obat, Roderich…"

Dia diam menatapku sesaat lalu kembali menatap lantai dihadapannya. Aku menghela nafas sejenak, duduk disisi kirinya dan merangkulnya. "Kamu harus tetap sehat, Roderich...," aku terdiam menatapnya sejenak dan mengecup pipinya. "Ingatlah…Kamu sehat bukan hanya untuk dirimu sendiri…Tetapi…"

"…tetapi…?"

Aku menahan nafas sejenak. Ya, aku tidak ingin menambah beban pikirannya saat ini. Lebih baik kehamilannya aku rahasiakan untuk sementara. "…tetapi kau sehat juga untuk diriku. Aku tidak mau melihatmu terus menerus sakit seperti ini, Roderich…"

"Gilbert…"

Kami berdua saling bertatapan dan untuk sesaat ketenanganpun berada diantara kami. Kulingkarkan tanganku pada tubuhnya dan diapun memberikanku kesempatan untuk mendekatkan bibirku padanya hingga terasa lidah kami saling bertabrakan. Setelah beberapa saat, akupun melepaskan ciuman ini untuk memberikannya kesempatan mengambil oksigen.

"Roderich, apa kamu mau jika aku merawatmu dirumah kita? Aku khawatir jika suatu saat aku harus pulang malam dan tidak sempat menjengukmu…"

Tanpa kata, dia menarikku dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku, menyandarkannya diatas bahuku dan mengangguk perlahan. "Aku juga tidak mau berada disini terus menerus, Gilbert. Aku tidak suka…"

Aku tersenyum perlahan sambil mengelus punggungnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengurus beberapa surat terlebih dahulu di lantai 1. Sementara itu, kamu istirahat dulu disini, kesesesese…"

Tepat ketika aku hendak melepaskan diriku, Roderich semakin mempererat pelukannya seakan-akan dia tidak ingin aku pergi dari sisinya.

"Kalau kamu memelukku seperti ini, aku tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana, Roderich…"

Pelukannya semakin dia eratkan, sampai membuatku sulit untuk bernafas. Mungkin trauma yang dialaminya masih membuatnya merasa takut dan tidak yakin dengan sekelilingnya, walau dirumah sakit sekalipun.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita bereskan barang-barangmu lalu segera ke dokter untuk laporan terakhir dan mengurus beberapa kebutuhan lainnya. Bagaimana? Dengan begitu kamu akan selalu dissiku."

Roderich mengangguk perlahan lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk membantuku. Mengerjakan pekerjaan dengan jumlah orang yang lebih banyak memang lebih memakan waktu singkat. Selain itu, barang milik Roderichpun tidak terlalu banyak sehingga memudahkan kami untuk merapikannya. Hanya sebuah tas kecil berisi beberapa pakaian dan obat-obatan.

Mengurus urusan dirumah sakit memakan waktu sekitar 2 jam dan ketika jam menunjukan pukul 12 siang, kamipun segera bergegas menuju apartemen. Tempat yang aman dan menyenangkan untuk kami berdua. Dalam waktu 1 jam dengan menggunakan bis dan kereta, kami pun sampai ditempat tujuan. Kuletakan tas biru miliknya diatas sofa dan merebahkan tubuhku diatasnya.

"Ah… Panasnya…," keluhku setelah menghadapi penuhnya penumpang di bus dan menelusuri sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen.

"Ya, cuaca hari ini memang tidak bersahabat, Gilbert…," sambung Roderich sambil duduk disebelahku.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan untuk sesaat bibir kami kembali bersentuhan. Ditengah dia mengambil nafas, kucoba untuk melepaskan kalung yang melingkar di lehernya, namun tiba-tiba saja dia menepis tanganku dan menjauh. Sikap yang tidak biasa dia lakukan, karena setiap didalam apartemen dia tidak pernah memakai kalung tersebut.

"Roderich? Kenapa?," tanyaku bingung melihat dirinya yang berjalan mundur menjauhiku.

Dia menggeleng lalu duduk terjatuh dihadapanku. "Ma-maafkan aku, Gilbert. Aku tahu kalau ini melanggar aturan darimu, namun…kumohon…," tiba-tiba saja dia menggenggam celana milikku dan menatapku dengan wajah yang penuh air mata. "…jangan lepaskan ini dariku. Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang kembali padaku. Kumohon…kumohon, Gilbert…"

Kuakui tubuhku terhentak mendengar penjelasan singkatnya. Rasa sakit dari seluruh kejadian yang memimpanya, membuat pikirannya semakin kacau. Aku yang sudah tidak tahan, ikut duduk terjatuh dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kulingkarkan tanganku pada tubuh kecilnya dan mendekapnya.

"Tenanglah, Roderich. Kamu sudah aman disini… Selain itu, aku tidak ingin ada seseorangpun yang meledekmu ataupun menghinamu karena kalung ini, Roderich…," jelasku singkat dengan tangan masih mencoba untuk melepaskan kalung hitamnya.

Roderich kembali menghindariku dan duduk menyendiri disebuah sudut dekat lemari pakaian.

"Ro-roderich…"

"Ti-tidak…ja-jangan, Gilbert… Ma-maafkan aku. Maaf…Tapi aku takut…aku takut, Gilbert…"

Air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Rasa takut dan bingung membuatnya tidak bisa menggendalikan pikiran dan tindakannya. Kurogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung rantai kecil dengan sebuah tag berwarna silver. Kuulurkan tanganku sambil menunjukan kalung tersebut padanya.

"I-itu apa?"

Aku tersenyum dan kembali mengulurkan tanganku untuk menenangkannya. "Ayo kesini, Roderich… Akan aku jelaskan sesuatu kepadamu…"

Roderich masih terlihat bingung, tetapi rasa ingin tahunya begitu besar hingga akhirnya dia berjalan perlahan mendekatiku dan kuposisikan dirinya duduk diatas kedua pahaku. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang siap mendengarkan dongeng menarik dari orang terkasihinya. Seiiring kuelus punggungnya dengan tangan kiriku, akupun meletakan kalung tersebut diatas kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ini adalah kalung baru untukmu seorang, Roderich."

"Kalung baru?," tanyanya bingung karena kalung yang kuberikan lebih kepada sebuah 'aksesoris' jika dibandingkan dengan kalung 'kepemilikan'.

"Ya…" Aku mengambil salah satu tag yang terhubung dengan rantai kalung tersebut. "Di sini terukir namamu, alamat dan nomor yang bisa dihubungi. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah tanda kepemilikan dariku…"

"Apa maksudmu, Gilbert? Aku tidak mengerti…"

Aku kembali tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya. "Kesesese… Ya, kuakui bahwa seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu ataupun membuatmu merasa khawatir…" kuraih kembali kalung silver ini dan melingkarkannya pada leher kecilnya. "Lihat, kalung ini terlihat sederhana dan tidak terlalu mencolok bukan?"

"Lalu, kegunaannya apa, Gilbert?"

Aku tersenyum dan bersandar pada bahunya. "Selain lebih mudah dan praktis untuk dipakai, bentuk penampilan yang berbeda, kalung ini berguna juga sebagai kalung 'perlindungan' yang hanya dimiliki oleh beberapa orangs aja, kesesese… termasuk diriku," ucapku perlahan lalu kukeluarkan kalung milikku yang tersembunyi dibalik kaus putihku.

"Kamu juga punya, Gilbert?"

"Tentu saja, kesesesese," jawabku tegas. "Ludwig memberikan ini kepadaku karena…" kuraih tag bertuliskan namanya, lalu kusambungkan dengan tag milikku. Sebuah ukiran pemandangan tergambar dari tag kami berdua.

"Bagusnya…," ucapnya sambil menatap kagum ukiran tersebut.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, kulepaskan kalung hitam yang terpasang dari lehernya dan digantikan dengan kalung barunya. Pilihanku memang tepat! Kalung itu semakin terlihat indah dan akupun semakin menyayangi pemilik kalung ini.

"Terima kasih, Gilbert…" wajahnya memerah dan dia menunduk malu. Akupun mengecup pipinya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Atas izin dari Ludwig, aku mendapatkan keringanan pekerjaan dan mendapatkan kebebasan dalam mengatur jam pulangku. Tentu saja aku memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut namun aku tetap memperhatikan pekerjaanku. Selain itu, secara kebetulan pekerjaanku tidak terlalu menumpuk sehingga sebagian besar dapat kukerjakan dengan komputer diapartemenku. Mengerjakan pekerjaan sekaligus menemani Roderich, sehingga dia tidak merasa sendirian ataupun ketakutan.

Setiap harinya, aku mengantar dan menjemput Roderich dikediaman Yao dan Kiku. Selain mendapatkan pengawasan dari mereka berdua, akupun ingin membuat Roderich merasa lebih aman dan berharap mimpi buruk tersebut dapat terlepas dari pikirannya.

Namun aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting untuknya… _menyampaikan kabar mengenai kehamilannya…_

Aku menyadari kecerobohanku ketika aku menjemputnya diakhir minggu ini. Sebelum aku mengambil Roderich, Kiku memintaku untuk menemui Yao sejenak diruanganna. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti dan khawatir dengan keadaan Roderich. Aku takut sesuatu hal buruk terjadi kembali padanya.

"Gilbert, apa kamu merahasiakan sesuatu kepada kami?," tanya Yao setelah mempersilahkanku duduk dibangku ruangannya.

"Rahasia? Tidak." Jawabku singkat. "Apa ada masalah dengan Roderich, Yao? Atau… ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya?," tanyaku lagi dengan nada sedikit terburu-buru.

Yao menggeleng sesaat lalu mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja kerjanya. Sebuah map biru yang terlipat rapi dan diapun memberikannya padaku. "Ini aku temukan ketika aku melakukan pemeriksaan ulang bersama dengan pasien-pasien lainnya. Aku belum menanyakan langsung karena sepertinya dia masih tidak tahu mengenai kebenaran ini. Gilbert, apa kamu masih belum menyampaikan berita ini?"

Aku menunduk dan diam sejenak. Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar darimulutku.

"Gilbert, maaf jika aku ikut campur dengan masalah ini. Kandungannya sudah mencapai 6 bulan dan sebentar lagi dia akan menyadari perubahan dari tubuhnya. Aku akui, kehamilannya memiliki kasus sendiri yang jarang aku temui…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, untuk ukuran bulan dan tubuhnya seperti tidak biasanya. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada kandungannya namun aku tidak berani menanyakannya. Melihat reaksinya yang begitu polos, aku khawatir akan mengganggu mentalnya. Terlebih jika aku melakukannya tanpa seizin darimu, Gilbert…" Yao berjalan mendekatiku dan menepuk pundakku. "Lebih cepat kamu memberitahu berita ini, lebih cepat dia sembuh…" Yao keluar meninggalkanku sendirian di ruangannya.

'_Maafkan aku Roderich… Aku bukan bermaksud tidak ingin memberitahumu namun aku tidak siap untuk mengatakannya…'_

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut kami. Hanya berjalan secara berdampingan sampai akhirnya ketika kami berada didepan pintu apartemen, Roderich menatapku dan bertanya, "Gilbert, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Tubuhku terhentak dan kurasakan gerak tubuhku melemah. Aku tidak dapat berbicara ataupun menatapnya. Hanya suara binatang malam mengisi keheningan diantara kami. Kurasakan keraguannya untuk bertanya padaku, namun dia memilih untuk diam dan mengajakku untuk masuk kedalam.

Setelah meletakan tas kerjaku di ruang tengah, kutarik tangan Roderich tanpa kata dan memeluknya dengan erat. Raut wajah Roderich terlihat panik dan bingung, sedangkan aku hanya diam saja sambil meletakan kepalaku pada bahunya. Jika sudah seperti ini, Roderich hanya terdiam sambil mengelus punggungku dengan perlahan.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti ada masalah, Gilbert…," bisik Roderich.

Aku masih saja terdiam tanpa mengubah posisiku. Setelah beberapa saat, kuajak dia untuk duduk disofa dan menatapnya. "Roderich… sebenarnya… ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu…"

Roderich mengangguk perlahan. "Ada apa, Gilbert? Me-mengapa kamu terlihat aneh sekali hari ini? Sebenarnya ada apa…? Apa…jangan-jangan…"

Roderich menatapku dengan penuh ketakutan dan berusahan untuk melepaskan genggamanku dari kedua tangannya. Namun aku berbalik menariknya kembali dan membiarkan dia terjatuh didalam pelukanku. Aku tidak ingin dia kembali pada ingatan masa lalunya yang buruk itu.

"Bukan, Roderich. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan…," aku terdiam sesaat untuk menatapnya dan kurasakan wajahku memanas. "Ini.. mengenai…"

"..a-apa, Gilbert?" tanyanya sedikit takut.

Aku hanya kembali diam dengan wajah panasku, sambil menatap wajah dan perut Roderich secara bergantian.. Kukecup pipinya sesaat lalu kembali menatapnya. "Tidak lama lagi jumlah penghuni kamar ini akan bertambah, Roderich…"

Kedua mata ungunya terbuka lebar, menatapku dengan penuh kebingungan. Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya dengan erat. "…dengan kata lain, saat ini kau sedang mengandung anakku, Roderich…"

"…me-mengandung… a-anakmu…?"

"Ya… anak kita, Roderich… Anak kita berdua…"

Tiba-tiba saja jarak terbuka lebar antara kami berdua. Roderich menatapku kembali dengan ketakutan lalu menatap perutnya sesaat dan berteriak. "Ti-tidak mungkin… itu tidak mungkin…"

Aku tercenga mendengar perkataannya. "Ke-kenapa Roderich? Kamu tidak senang?"

Kali ini Roderich menggeleng lalu berlari menghindariku dan duduk memojok disalah satu sudut yang berdekatan dengan jendela ruang tengah ini. Kedua tangannya dia lipat diatas kepalanya sedangkan kedua lututnya menempel di depan dadanya.

"Tidak..tidak mungkin…tidak mungkin…"

"Ro-roderich… Apa kamu…"

"Bu-BUKAN! TIDAK!," teriaknyapadaku. Wajahnya penuh dengan air mata dan kedua matanya menatapku dengan penuh histeris dan ketakutan. "A-aku ini sudah kotor, Gilbert. Aku ini sudah tidak pantas untukmu,dan tubuh ini… tubuh ini…," dia menatap kedua tangannya dan kembali berteriak.

"Tidak Roderich..Tenanglah.. ," kupeluk dia dengan erat tanpa melepaskan rontaannya. "Kamu ini sangat berarti untukku, Roderich. Kamu adalah segalanya untukku…"

"Tapi tubuhku sudah kotor, Gilbert! Terlebih… terlebih… mereka… mereka… TIDAK!"

Roderich semakin histeris dengan berita kehamilannya. Sungguh aku tidak sanggup melihat dia dengan keadaan seperti ini. Roderich terus berteriak histeris dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dariku, tentu saja tidak kulepaskan karena aku tidak ingin dia sampai menyakiti dirinya terlebih dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Hari semakin malam dan ruang tengah kami hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan. Sudah seharusnya kami menyalakan lampu untuk mempermudah arah pandangan kami mengenai ruangan kami yang tidak cukup luas ini. Namun tidak ada sedikit langkah kaki kugerakan dan kedua tanganku masih memeluk Roderich dengan erat. Membiarkan dia memelukku dan bersandar pada bahuku seperti anak kecil yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"…aku … kotor… tidak berarti…" gumamnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kamu itu segalanya untukku, Roderich… Ingatlah itu…," balasku seiring mengelus punggungnya dengan perlahan.

Kutatap langit malam yang begitu gelap dan tenang. Tanpa kusadari, wajahku memanas dan perlahan wajahku dibasahi oleh air mataku yang bercampur dengan keringat. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku diingatkan bahwa aku sudah gagal melindungi Roderich untuk kesekian kalinya. Mimpi buruknya yang harusnya sudah menghilang kini datang kembali oleh kebodohanku.

"Roderich…dengarkan aku. Seperti apapun masa lalumu, yang kulihat darimu adalah dirimu seutuhnya yang ada dihadapanku saat ini. Roderich yang selalu tersenyum dan menyambutku ketika aku pulang bekerja. Roderich yang dapat menghiburku disaat aku sedih… dan… Roderich yang begitu lemah… hanya dihadapanku…"

"Gilbert…"

Kami berdua saling bertatapan dan ketika dia lengah, akupun mengecup bibir lembutnya.

"Roderich… hanya kau harta karunku yang tidak akan kulepaskan…"

"Gi-gilber-," ucapannya kembali terpotong seiring kukecup kembali bibirnya dan perlahan mendorongnya sehingga posisiku berada diatasnya.

"Roderich… Untuk saat ini, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu untuk sesaat…," Roderich terlihat panik namun aku kembali mengecup pipi dan bibirnya. "Aku melakukan itu karena ada sesuatu yang lebih penting, Roderich. Anak kita… Anak hasil dari cinta kasih kita berdua, Roderich…"

"Ta-tapi…"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, Roderich. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu lebih dari ini. Namun kamu tidak perlu khawatir, kesesese…" aku tersenyum dan memeluknya lalu berbisik, "…karena kau akan tetap menjadi bayi besarku, Roderich…"

"Gi-gilbert…!"

Wajah Roderich begitu memerah dan membuatku semakin ingin menyentuhnya. Tentu saja tidak kulakukan karena aku menyadari umur kehamilannya dan aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan kandungannya. Aku hanya menciumnya dalam-dalam dan menikmati sensasi yang ada untuk sementara.

Takut akan kehamilannya? Tentu saja aku takut. Namun aku harus percaya dengan Roderich dan anak yang berada didalam kandungannya. Selama ini Roderich sudah mengalami banyak kesulitan, tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya aku melepaskan dia dalam keadaan sepeti ini, bukan? Walau demikian, tidak akan pernah kulepaskan dirinya meskipun anak yang didalam kandungannya…bukanlah anakku. Anak itu tidak bersalah apa-apa dan sudah seharusnya akupun bisa merawatnya seperti anakku sendiri. Sampai kenyataan itu didapatkan, akupun harus percaya bahwa anak didalam kandungannya adalah anakku.

**-oo End part 3 oo- **

**A/N : Thanks untuk yang sudah mengreview cerita ini ^^ maaf untuk super keterlambatan update karena adanya masalah dalam otak aoi dalam hiatus dan sempat.. okay, kita skip aja untuk masalah ini… mohon dimaafkan atas segala kesalahan tipo atau cerita yang begitu cepat karena…ya.. ah..skip2…**

**Jya… ^_^/**

**R n R , please…?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: You're my pet_side story ; "Our Child's diary"**

**Characters**** Details****: **

Hungary_M ( Elizabeta ) – Austria_P ( Roderich ) – Russia_M ( Ivan ) – German_M ( Ludwig ) – Prussia_SP ( Gilbert ) – Italia_M/SP ( Feliciano ) – Japan_P ( Kiku ) – France_M ( Francis ) – America_M ( Alfred ) – England_P ( Arthur ) – Switzerland ( Vash Zwingli ) –Liechtenstein ( Lili ).

**Rat :** M ( **and more…**)

**Genre :** Angst – Hurt/ Comfort – Romance **( bigwarning: MPREG / PPREG – male!pregnant / pet!pregnant)**

**#kalau tidak suka dengan rat M+ dan MPreg/PPreg, langsung CLOSE! ^_^**

**Desc**: Himaruya Hidekazu

**A/N** :

^_^ menggunakan nama dari character masing-masing. M ( master ) dan P ( pet ) + SP ( special pet ).

**Song: Hatsukoi**

**PoV :** Gilbert ( Prussia )

**-ooostart part****4****ooo-**

Satu menit, satu jam, satu minggu, satu bulan. Tidak terasa waktu yang terus berjalan, kini sudah memasuki bulan ke 8 dan minggu ke 2. Semua pekerjaan berlangsung dengan baik namun tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi antara aku dengan Roderich. Selama aku bekerja, dia tetap kutitipkan ditempat Yao dan Kiku, karena aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengannya.

Tiap kali aku menjemputnya, Roderich selalu terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Sejak aku mengabarkan masalah kehamilannya, dia bertambah diam bahkan akupun mendengar laporan kalau dia selalu terdiam dan menyendiri selama yang lainnya berkumpul. Bahkan dia sering kali terbawa oleh pikirannya ketika dipanggil untuk makan siang ataupun disaat pemeriksaan. Dengan kata lain, pandangan dan kesadarannya semakin kosong.

Memasuki minggu ke 3, bentuk tubuh Roderich semakin berubah dan membuat sikapnya semakin menjauh dariku. Tidak hanya ditempat penitipan, dirumah pun dia lebih sering menjauhiku dan termenung sendirian di ruang tengah. Setiap kali aku memanggilnya, dia lebih banyak diam seperti menghiraukanku.

"Roderich, sudah saatnya makan malam…," panggilku perlahan seiring kuletakan mangkuk makananya diatas meja ruang tengah kami. Roderich masih duduk terdiam sambil memeluk bantal kesayangannya dengan arah pandangannya yang membelakangiku. "…ayo kita makan, Roderich…"

"…" Roderich masih terdiam dan tatapannyapun terlihat kosong.

"Roderich…" aku duduk disebelahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Roderich… Kumohon kembalilah seperti Roderich yang kukenal…" kusandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya dan memeluknya semakin erat. "Sekarang kita makan dulu ya, Roderich. Aku tidak ingin kamu sampai sakit nantinya…"

Kukecup pipinya sesaat lalu membalikan tubuhnya sehingga kami saling berhadapan. Perlahan kuambil mangkuk makan malamnya dan menyuapinya. Walaupun pandangannya kosong, dia masih diam menurut ketika kusuapi. Dalam waktu 15 menit dia menghabiskan makan malamnya dan kulanjutkan membersihkan peralatan makan sebelum menemaninya beristirahat.

Tepat sebelum aku duduk menemaninya, telepon genggamku berbunyi dan kudapatkan sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Kiku. Isi pesan tersebut mengenai keadaan Roderich yang ingin disampaikan oleh Yao. Mereka memintaku untuk segera membawa Roderich tinggal disana jika tidak ada perubahan sebelum memasuki bulan ke sembilan. Khawatir jika Roderich akan diam saja disaat kandungannya sudah mencapai batas umurnya.

Mengetahui rencana tersebut, tentu saja aku langsung menyetujuinya. Selesai mengirimkan balasan, aku kembali duduk dan membiarkan Roderich bersandar pada pundakku. Pandangannya masih kosong walau acara di televisi cukup menarik perhatian. Kucoba untuk tertawa dan mengajaknya berbicara, namun dia tetap diam tanpa suara.

"Roderich… Sebentar lagi buah hati kita akan datang menemani kita berdua. Kira – kira nama apa yang bagus kita berikan untuknya ya?," gumamku mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

"…" Roderich tetap diam dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Pemandangan seperti ini memang tidak asing bagiku, namun tetap terasa menyakitkan dan membuatku semakin merangkulnya dengan erat. Sungguh aku tidak ingin melepaskan dirinya dan melihat dia ceria seperti dulu. Jika dapat memutar waktu, aku ingin kembali disaat aku tidak memberitahukan mengenai kehamiliannya ini. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka bahwa informasi tersebut mempunyai pengaruh yang sangat besar.

"Roderich… Sampai kapan kamu akan diam seperti ini…?" ucapku perlahan tetapi kusadari nada suarapun ikut bergetar. Kedua tanganku yang kulingkarkan pada tubuhnya, semakin kudekatkan dan kukecup pipi putihnya. Tubuhnya kini seperti sebuah boneka besar namun mempunyai nyawa yang sangat berharga. "Kumohon Roderich… Sadarlah…"

Hari semakin larut dan kuputuskan untuk segera mengakhirinya dengan menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk kami berdua. Setelah selesai, kutuliskan sebuah pesan singkat yang kukirim melalui telepon genggamku kepada Ludwig mengenai keabsenanku untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Untung saja Ludwig mengerti dan mengizinkanku, bahkan memberikanku waktu cuti selama 1 bulan jika keadaan Roderich semakin buruk.

"Yosh. Kesesese… tempat tidur sudah siap dan kini saatnya mengajak sang putri untuk segera beristirahat," gumamku penuh semangat. Selain untuk menyemangati diri, aku tidak ingin terlihat sedih didepannya karena aku mengerti dapat memberikan beban tekanan lain kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gemuruh yang cukup keras, bahkan sanggup membuat getaran pada jendela di kamar ini. Memang tidak berbahaya, namun angin bercampur air cukup membuatku merasa khawatir dengan ketahanan jendela di seluruh gedung apartemen ini. Aku tidak ingin keluar dari apartemen ditengah cuaca seperti ini.

"Roderich, ayo kita segera tid- Roderich!"

Detak jantungku berdetak sangat cepat ketika kudapatkan Roderich duduk disalah satu sudut ruangan dengan kedua kaki didepannya dan kedua tangan di atas kepalanya. Kedua telinganya turun mengikuti bentuk kepalannya dan ekornyapun dia lingkarkan pada tubuhnya. Dia terlihat sungguh ketakutan dan ingin berlindung dari suatu hal yang menakutkannya.

"Tenang, Roderich… Aku ada disini. Tenanglah…"

Wajah Roderich basah oleh air mata dan keringat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan pandangannyapun terlihat histeris. Kupeluk dia dan mencobanya untuk membawanya masuk kedalam kamar. Tetapi aku gagal karena dia tidak ingin melewati jendela yang kini menjadi jurang antara tempat kami berada dengan kamar kami.

Aku yang semakin tidak tahan, akhirnya kuarahkan wajahnya dengan kasar untuk menatapku, lalu menciumnya dalam–dalam. Tubuh lemahnya terhentak dan memberontak. Tetapi perlawanannya tertahan oleh kedua tanganku yang mengunci gerakannya. Bibir kami terus bersentuhan dalam waktu yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya kuberikan beberapa saat untuk dia mengambil oksigen.

"Roderich… ingatlah aku… Gilbert… Gilbert, orang yang menyayangimu… kini berada diharapanmu…," ucapku sebelum kembali menempelkan bibirku dan beradu lidah dengannya.

"Gil..bert…," ucapnya perlahan seiring lidahku masih beradu dengannya. Kini tubuhku terhentak dan menatapnya untuk meyakinkan pendengaranku atas panggilannya. "Gil…bert…"

"Ya…Aku disini, Roderich… Kumohon, sadarlah dan kembalilah padaku…"

"G-gilbert… ma-maaf…ma…maafkan..a..a-aku…"

Roderich tidak menatapku namun aku percaya bahwa dia sedang berusaha melawan kekacauan dalam dirinya. Kupeluk dirinya dan mengelus punggungnya perlahan. "Tidak apa-apa, Roderich. Aku tidak marah denganmu…dan tidak ada yang perlu aku maafkan darimu. Kamu tidak salah, Roderich…"

"…Gil..Gilbert…"

Perlahan tetapi kurasakan kedua tangannya dia gerakan dan dalam beberapa saat kedua tangannya melingkar pada leherku.

"Ro-roderich…" ucapku terputus-putus.

"Gilbert…! Gilbert…!" Kini dia memendamkan wajahnya pada bahuku dan tangis pun semakin mengisi kekosongan diruangan ini.

"Roderich…," kusambut kedatangannya kembali dengan mengecup pipinya, mengelus wajahnya seiring kuhapus air matanya dengan tanganku. "Selamat datang kembali, Roderich…"

"Gilbert…," tatapannya yang begitu lemah membuatku semakin mengerti atas ketidak berdayanya dia. Kubiarkan dia bersandar pada dadaku dan kurasakan getaran tubuhnya semakin tenang. Kuselipkan tanganku pada lengan kakinya dan membawanya kedalam kamar untuk beristirahat.

"Selamat datang kembali, Roddy…"

Keesokan harinya aku meminta Yao untuk datang ke rumah untuk membantuku memeriksa keadaan Roderich. Beruntung Yao mengerti atas permintaanku yang begitu egois karena dia harus membiarkan kedua saudara lainnya untuk menjaga klinik, sedangkan dia dan Kiku harus datang ke apartemenku.

"Tidak apa, Gilbert. Mendengar ceritamu mengenai kejadian semalam, aku dapat memakluminya. Sepertinya ada trauma yang tidak kita ketahui dan tentu saja aku tidak ingin membuat keadaan pasienku semakin buruk. Jadi tenang saja, Gilbert." Jelas Yao sebelum berangkat menuju apartemenku.

Tidak hanya Yao, Ludwig bersama dengan Feliciano, Ivan dengan Toris, Alfred dengan Arthur ikut datang berkunjung. Keperluan yang berbeda dalam hari yang sama. Ludwig dan Feliciano datang untuk membantuku membeli beberapa makanan karena keterbatasanku untuk meninggalkan Roderich. Alfred dan Arthur datang untuk menanyakan perkembangan Roderich, sedangkan Ivan bersama Toris datang mengunjungiku dengan sebuah kejutan.

"Lihat, da…Bagaimana?," ucap Ivan seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mempunyai sebuah 'mainan' barunya. Apa yang Ivan pegang kini bukanlah sebuah mainan, namun bayi laki-laki yang baru lahir beberapa bulan lalu.

Roderich yang duduk disebelahku ikut diam tersenyum sambil memegang perutnya melihat sikap mantan majikannya. Alfred ikut berteriak senang sedangkan Arthur berusaha untuk mendiamkannya. Ludwig dan Feliciano sendiri ikut merasa senang, bahkan meminta beberapa saran kepada Toris.

Kutatap bayi mereka yang begitu kecil dan menggemaskan. "Walau rambutnya sepertimu, namun warnanya turun dari Toris. Selain itu, wajah tembamnya mengingatkanku pada wajah tembammu, Ivan…"

"Hey, berhentilah menggodaku, Gilbert…," balas Ivan dengan sebuah pukulan kecil dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya masih dia pertahankan sebagai penopang anaknya untuk tidur.

"Sungguh bayi yang sehat, aru.." tambah Yao setelah selesai memeriksa bayinya karena mendapatkan keluhan kesehatan dari Toris.

"Benarkah?," tanya Toris khawatir. "Karena dia jarang menangis dan selalu saja diam walau popoknya basah…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Toris-san," tambah Kiku. "Mungkin sifatnya yang begitu pendiam membuatnya tidak banyak menangis…"

Kali ini Yao tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya aku mengenal sekali sifat bayi yang seperti itu, aru…" Ivan dan Kiku terdiam malu, karena masa kecil merekapun sama seperti bayi Ivan dan Toris. "Baiklah, aru. Apa kalian ada yang mau makan siang? Aku lapar, aru…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pesan pasta?" tambah Feliciano tiba-tiba. Ludwig hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat semangat pasangannya jika sudah menyangkut makanan.

"Baiklah, kesesese… kalian boleh pesan apa saja dan bebas untuk makan disini, kesesese…" Kami semua tertawa lebar mengisi ruangan yang selalu sepi sekaligus memilukan.

Suara tawa yang memecah diruangan ini berganti dengan suara kepanikan ketika kurasakan sebuah genggaman yang cukup keras pada lenganku. Ketika aku membalikan arah pandanganku, wajah Roderich begitu lemah seperti menahan sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan. Kutatap seluruh tubuhnya dan kusadari sesuatu cairan mengalir keluar menelusuri kaki Roderich.

"Roderich!," panikku dan seluruh penghuni ruangan ini mengikuti arah suara kepanikanku. "Yao, apa yang terjadi dengan Roderich?"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yao mendekati Roderich dan memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya. "Gilbert, ternyata masa batasnya diluar dugaanku. Kini dia harus menjalani persalinan."

"A-apa?," panikku. Kugenggam tangan Roderich yang ikut menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. "A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Yao melihat sekeliling dan bersigap mengambil tas peralatannya. "Kiku, tolong kamu siapkan air hangat bersama dengan Feliciano. Arthur apa kamu bisa membawa Toris beserta anaknya untuk keluar sejenak? Aku takut akan mengganggu ketenangan anaknya. Alfred dan Ludwig tolong bawakan beberapa handuk dan baskom, sedangkan Ivan tolong kau bantu aku karena kamu sebelumnya pernah membantu di persalinan Toris bukan?"

Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka segera bergegas menurut pembagian masing – masing. Arthur, Toris dan anaknya segera keluar karena mereka mengerti dengan suasana yang cukup menegangkan dan takut menimbulkan rasa trauma pada anaknya. Ludwig menunjukan beberapa handuk bersama dengan Alfred, sedangkan Ivan membantu membopong Roderich dan memposisikan tubuhnya dibelakan punggung Roderich sebagai bantalan.

"Gil..bert…," tatapn Roderich lemah.

Kugenggam tangannya dengan erat lalu menatap Yao dan Ivan secara bergantian. "Apa yang dapat aku kulakukan untuk membantunya?"

Ivan tertawa kecil yang diikuti oleh Yao. "Tenang saja, da. Kau cukup menyemangatinya, da. Sisanya serahkan pada kami…"

"Benar yang dikatakan oleh Ivan, aru. Kau harus bisa membuatnya tegar, Gilbert…," Yao kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ludwig dan Alfred kembali dengan beberapa handuk beserta baskom. Kiku dan Felicianopun membantu meletakan air hangat disebelah Yao.

"Ludwig, maafkan aku," ucap Yao tiba-tiba. "Tetapi bisakah Alfred membawa Feliciano keluar untuk pergi ke klinikku? Karena aku masih membutuhkan bantuanmu disini."

"Ya, tidak apa Yao," ucap Ludwig singkat.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan?," sambung Feliciano.

"Tolong kau katakan kepada dua adikku di klinik untuk memberikan berkas kelahiran dan beberapa botol uji percobaan. Selain itu, katakan pada mereka untuk memberikan kalian kotak biru yang berada di dalam ruang kerjaku," jelas Yao seiring mempersiapkan handuk hangatnya.

"Kotak biru?" kali ini Alfred yang angkat bicara.

"Ya. Di kotak itu berisi beberapa obat-obatan tradisional."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu," pamit Alfred yang langsung diikuti oleh Feliciano.

"Sa-sakit, Gilbert…," ucap Roderich perlahan seiring menggenggam tanganku dengan kuat.

"Bersabarlah, Roderich…" kukecup keningnya sebagai rasa dukunganku padanya.

Yao sungguh professional. Setelah perlahan melepaskan seluruh kain penutup bagian bawah, kedua kaki Roderich dibuka lebar olehnya dan diletakan disisi luar kaki Ivan. Roderich sempat terhentak karena merasakan tangan dingin Yao yang mulai menyentuhnya. Tatapannya sempat histeris ketakutan, namun aku yang berada disisinya langsung menutupi arah pandangannya dengan meletakan setengah tubuhku diatas dadanya, tangan kananku mengelus rambutnya, sedangkan tangan kiriku menghapus keringatnya. Kukecup keningnya dan mengelus rambutnya sambil berbisik, "Tenanglah Roderich. Aku ada disisimu…"

"Gi-gilbert…" ucapnya lemah.

"Ya…tenang saja…"

Tenang saja… aku memang berkata demikian, namun sebenarnya rasa takut dan khawatir mulai menguasaiku. Ditengah kepanikanku, kurasakan hangatnya tangan seseorang yang diletakan pada pundakku. Ternyata tangan tersebut adalah tangan Ivan, dia menatapku dan tersenyum padaku, seakan dia menyampaikan pesan bahwa ini akan baik–baik saja.

"Nah, Roderich…Jika kamu sudah siap, kamu bisa memulainya kapan saja, ucap Yao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada bagian bawah Roderich dengan sebuah handuk pada kedua telapak tangannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, genggaman Roderich semakin keras dan sepertinya sanggup untuk menghancurkan seluruh tulang jemariku. Genggaman tangannya sungguh kuat sampai merubah warna telapak tangannya menjadi putih pucat. Namun genggaman yang kuat itu masih tidak dapat menahan rasa sakitnya. Nafasnya saling memburu dan airmata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"A..a-argh…! Gi-gilbert… Sa..sakit!," Roderich terus berteriak memanggil namaku namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantunya. Disaat seperti ini, membuatku merasa tidak berguna.

"Berusahalah, Roderich…Kumohon…," ucapku tanpa melepaskan genggamannya yang begitu menyakitkan dan menghapus keringat beserta airmata dengan telapak tangan kiriku.

"Sudah terlihat…!" teriak Yao menyemangati. "Kepalanya sudah terlihat, Roderich…"

Mulut Roderich terbuka lebar namun tidak ada suara karena rasa sakit yang begitu menyakitinya. Disetiap dia berusaha mendorong, aku terus membisikan bahwa aku berada disisinya dan berusaha untuk menyemangatinya.

"Ludwig, tolong handuk berikutnya," seru Yao seiring menahan tumpahan darah yang terus mengalir dan dengan sigap Ludwigpun memberikan handuk baru.

"Tenang, da," ucap Ivan tiba-tiba sambil mengelus bahu Roderich dengan tangannya yang menyilang di depan dada Roderich. "Tenanglah maka rasa sakit itu akan sedikit berkurang…"

Sesaat Roderich menatapku dan Ivan secara bergantian. Akupun membalas menatapnya dan mengangguk perlahan. Wajah Roderich yang terlihat lemah dan ketakutan kini mulai terlihat tenang dan dengan sebuah genggaman paling kuat, akhirnya sebuah tangisan mengisi ruangan ini.

"Selamat. Anak kalian perempuan," ucap Yao sambil memberikan bayi kami kepada Ludwig sebelum melakukan beberapa penutupan pada tubuh Roderich.

"Gil…bert…," panggilnya perlahan yang diikuti sebuah senyuman olehnya.

"Ya, kita mempunyai seorang putri, Roderich… Anak kita perempuan…"

Roderich tersenyum padaku namun tiba-tiba saja genggaman tangannya melemah dan jatuh begitu saja. Spontan akupun berteriak histeris memanggil namanya. Yao yang mendengar teriakan panikku langsung memeriksa denyut nadi Roderich.

"Gerakannya melemah! Gilbert, cepat bawa dia ke kamar dan selimuti dia. Lalu segera kamu berikan infus dan obat ini untuk membantu menambah staminanya. Aku takut ini dampak dari proses kelahirannya yang begitu mendadak," ucap Yao dengan cepat sambil memberikan sebuah botol obat, lalu mengambil alih putri kami untuk tahap pemeriksaan selanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban singkat dariku. Ivan membantuku memposisikan tubuh Roderich dan membantuku membawanya kedalam kamar. Suara tangis anak perempuan kami masih terdengar walau Ludwig sudah berusaha menenangkannya. Sepertinya dia menyadari bahwa keadaan 'ibu'nya dalam bahaya.

Tanpa memperdulikan darah pada tubuh Roderich, kuletakan tubuh lemahnya diatas tempat tidurku dan dengan segera menyelimutinya. Aku yang juga terbiasa mengurus dan melakukan pemeriksaan, segera memeriksa kembali denyut nadi Roderich. Tubuhku terhentak karena suhu tubuh dan denyutnya yang terus menurun. Kukeluarkan infus cadangan yang pernah kubeli saat merawat Roderich untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah selesai memberikan infus dan obat pemberian Yao, aku kembali memeriksa keadaannya dan dapat sedikit bernafas lega karena denyut nadinya perlahan mulai meningkat.

"Gilbert, tenanglah. Dia akan baik-baik saja," Ivan merangkulku dari belakang dan membiarkanku bersandar pada tubuh tingginya.

"Ya, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja…" Tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku pada Roderich, perlahan aku kembali mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangan kanannya yang begitu lemah. "Roderich, bukalah matamu. Bukankah kamu berjanji akan selalu ada disisiku? Kenapa sekarang kamu tidur, Roderich? Ayo buka matamu dan lihatlah betapa manisnya anak kita…"

"Gilbert…" Yao berjalan perlahan mendekatiku dan memberikan sebuah bungkusan plastik berwarna putih. "Tenanglah. Biarkan dia beristirahat sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya…"

"Ta-tapi…"

Yao menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini salah satu reaksi yang wajar bagi mereka yang harus menjalankan persalinan diluar dari perencanaan. Oh ya, jangan lupa berikan obat ini jika dia sudah siuman. Ini adalah obat yang biasa kuberikan kepada pasienku setelah melewati proses persalinan tanpa perencanaan. Selain itu, obat ini adalah suplemen untuk mengganti darahnya yang sudah terbuang banyak dan memberikan tenaga untuk keesokan harinya."

"Benarkah dia tidak apa-apa, Yao?"

Yao kembali mengangguk. "Gilbert, sampai Roderich siuman, apa kamu mau melihat anak perempuanmu?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan dan berjalan keluar mengikuti Yao dari belakang untuk mendekati Ludwig yang masih berusaha mendiamkannya. Ludwig menatap kami penuh cemas karena suara tangisannya yang tiadahenti dan mulai parau. Anak kami yang terbungkus kain ungu muda, dipindah-alihkan kepadaku. Secara perlahan kugendong dia didalam pelukanku sambil menggerakan tanganku ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ibumu sudah aman, nak. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir lagi," ucapku perlahan seiring kugerakan tanganku dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Kuhapus air matanya dengan jari tangan kananku dan mengecup keningnya untuk membuatnya lebih tenang. Tidak lama kemudian, suara tangisnya semakin berkurang dan perlahan menghilang seiring kedua matanya tertutup rapat dan jari telunjukku yang di genggam erat olehnya. Aku tersenyum dan menempelkan wajahku pada pipinya tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingku.

"Ah..akhirnya dia tenang juga," keluh Ludwig seiring melebarkan kedua tangannya ketika duduk disofa besar di ruang tengah ini. "Sungguh susah menenangkannya…"

"Itu karena kamu belum terbiasa, Ludwig." Tawaku perlahan lalu duduk disebelahnya. "..dan walaupun demikian, dia adalah keponakanmu sendiri…"

"Ya. Kamu benar, Gilbert." Ludwig meluruskan posisinya lalu mendekatiku untuk melihat putriku. "Dia benar-benar mirip kalian berdua, ya…"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Kesesese…" bantahku disela tawaku. Kulit putih dengan salah satu telinga 'binatang'nya yang menurun, jenis rambutnya yang mirip dengan Roderich namun memiliki warna yang sama dengan rambutku. Selain itu ekornyapun tidak seperti ekor 'kucing'. Lebih mirip dengan rubah karena mempunyai panjang yang mirip dengan 'kucing' namun berbulu seperti 'serigala'. Ya, bukti bahwa dia benar-benar anakku dan Roderich.

"Anak kalian benar-benar lucu, da.." sambung Ivan yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari arah belakangku. "Ah. Ternyata dia mempunyai ciri khas yang sama dengan Roderich."

"Eh?" celetukku tidak mengerti. Ivan tersenyum dan menunjukan sesuatu pada wajah anak kami. Sebuah titik hitam yang berada di sudut kiri bibirnya. "Kamu benar, Ivan. Dia sungguh menawan…"

"Oh ya, apa kalian sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya, aru?" sambung Yao yang ikut duduk bersama dengan kami.

Keheningan sesaat mengisi ruangan ini. Tentu saja aku dan Roderich belum menyiapkan nama. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyiapkan sebuah nama untuknya namun aku ingin mendapatkan nama yang disiapkan oleh Roderich. Oleh karena itu aku hanya bisa menggeleng sebagai ganti jawaban mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, aru. Untuk sementara data anak kalian akan aku tahan dulu. Usahakan kamu sudah memberinya nama selama seminggu ini…"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Yao. Terima kasih semuanya…" ucapku perlahan dan kembali menatap wajah putri kami yang tertidur dalam ketenangan. "Istirahatlah sejenak seperti ibumu yang sedang berjuang mengumpulkan tenaga sebelum kembali memulai kesehariannya bersama dengan dirimu, nak…"

**-**_oooo-_

"Papa…" suara tawa seorang anak ditengah lari kecilnya dengan sebuah biskuit di tangannya. Dia adalah Elica, anak perempuan kami yang kini sudah berusia 5 tahun. "Papa, hari ini mama masak kue coklat lagi!"

Kubalas dengan senyuman dan menangkap tubuh kecilnya. "Benarkah?" dia mengangguk lalu menggerakan tubuhnya tanda minta dilepaskan dari gendonganku. Tertawa kecil, kuikuti arah larinya menuju dapur dimana tempat orang terkasihku sedang sibuk dalam kegiatan kesukaannya.

"Mama, minta lagi…," ucapnya dengan tangan terbuka.

Roderich tersenyum, lalu menunduk sesaat dan meletakan tangannya diatas kepalanya. "Tidak, sayang. Kamu sudah makan 3 potong. Bagaimana kalau kamu nanti sakit gigi atau sakit?"

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah…," sambungku dari belakangnya. "Elica, bagaimana kalau kamu kembali kekamarmu untuk bersiap-siap? Sebentar lagi Riva, dan yang lainnya akan segera datang bukan. Apa kamu mau mereka melihatmu dengan penampilan seperti ini?"

Elica menatap baju birunya yang penuh dengan sisa coklat yang menempel lalu memegang rambutnya yang sudah melebihi bahunya dan menatap bulu ekornya yang berantakan. Tawa kecilnya ditunjukan kepada kami dan menatapku. "Ya, hari ini adalah giliranku menjadi putri…"

"…dan seorang putri tidak berpenampilan seperti ini bukan?," sambungku diselilingi dengan tawa.

"Ung! Tapi aku mau ditemani oleh papa, ya…" kukedipkan salah satu mataku sebagai tanda setuju dan Elica segera berlari meninggalkan kami menuju kamarnya.

"Hahahaha… dia benar-benar awesome, Roderich," bisikku ditelinganya seiring kulingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya. "Manis dan menyenangkan sepertimu…"

"Gi-gilbert!," keluhnya lalu menatapku perlahan. Sesaat kukecilkan jarak diantara wajah kami lalu bibir kami saling bersentuhan. "Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, Gilbert…"

"Ya, kamu benar sekali…" balasku perlahan lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahku pada telinganya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berikan 'adik' untuk Elica?"

"Gi-gilbert!"

Kukecup bibirnya seiring kulingkarkan tanganku pada tubuhnya. Roderich sempat ingin menghindar namun tidak dia lakukan dan membiarkanku mengecup pipi dan lehernya hingga akhirnya…

"PAPA! AYO CEPAT! NANTI RIVA KEBURU DATANG!" teriak Elica dari kamarnya.

Spontan jarak diantara kami segera terbuka lebar dan kami tertawa bersama. "Sana kamu urus Elica dulu," omel Roderich.

"Baiklah, kesesese… Tapi setelah itu kita lanjutkan lagi, Roderich…"

"Diam kau!" omel Roderich ditengah wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

**-ooEndPart4oo-**

**Ps: Riva : Anak dari Toris dan Ivan yang kini berusia 7 tahun.**

**a/n: Hai… akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini. ^_^ thanks ya untuk yang sudah baca n repew ^_^ maaf kalau yang di bagian akhir ini penuh atau banyak kesalahan dalam pengetikan ataupun kegejean karena ditulis setelah hiatus. Ok deh… sekian dulu **

**jya ^_^/ **

**Our child's diary _ The End - **


End file.
